


Coffee

by cosmicyien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyien/pseuds/cosmicyien
Summary: Mingyu is a university student working at a cafe nearby. He finds himself serving the same quiet boy every day. The male would just sit there, drinking his coffee and doing his own thing. It becomes a daily thing of Mingyu serving him, watching him and even trying to make small talk with him. He soon starts to write little notes on the male's coffee in hope that he will want to get to know him as well.
Relationships: meanie - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Third** **Person** **POV**

Mingyu was just your average university student finding a job while also studying and working. He knows a cafe nearby that is hiring. The place isn't far from both his apartment and university. He is renting for now until he can get a more well paying job for himself. Mingyu has debating about just paying and using a dorm but even though the male is social, he rather room with someone he knows better just in case. For the first year, he did dorms but we was put with a guy named Jihoon who didn't seem to be fond of him so he moved out after a few months. Mingyu thought he was going somewhere friendly with Jihoon until he got chased by the small male with a guitar.

Once his class ended, Mingyu decided to drop by the cafe to see if he can get an email to make an appointment interview or something. He already printed and packed his resume plus cover letter just in case. After walking for a bit he arrived at said cafe, _Seventeen_. Doing a bit of research, Mingyu found out the cafe was started by three males when they were that age, seventeen. He also took time to figure out their names aka Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Joshua or Jisoo. Opening the doors, he was greeted by the bright white room filled with white, pastel purple and pink features. The atmosphere seemed to be chill and warming, almost giving off a _home_ feeling. That feeling you get when you get home and you just feel comfortable. As he looked around, his eyes landed one a young male with black curled hair and circle glasses. The male was typing on his laptop and also reading notes. Suddenly he made eye contact with the male and Mingyu quickly turned his gaze.

" _Hello_ _!_ " a gentle voice greeted and Mingyu turn his head to see a blonde male who did a small bow behind the counter. Mingyu formed a soft smile before walking towards the male. "How may I help you today sir?" the shorter of the two questioned. "Oh I'm looking for a interview and possible job here" Mingyu smiled brightly while holding his papers, hoping to give off a good vibe and first impression. "Ah ok! Well, I'll go call our main leader of the team to talk about it with you since I'm working. I'm Jeonghan by the way" the angelic male raised his hand. "I'm Mingyu" the taller brown haired male greeted back, shaking Jeonghan's hand. The angel like boy soon disappeared into a room behind the counter and then coming out with a silver brown hair male. Mingyu assumed this was most likely was the leader that Jeonghan was talking about

"Hello, I'm Seungcheol. Jeonghan told me you would like to discuss about a job. What's your name?" the silver brown boy asked, reaching his hand out like Jeonghan did. Mingyu reached his hand to shake it "I'm Mingyu". The leader nodded, " Would you like to do the interview right now since we have time?" Seungcheol offered with a smile. Mingyu was shock, like right now?! He didn't feel as if he was dressed properly for it since he just came here after class to schedule one. But in the end, Mingyu took the offer, just hoping to get it done with and hopefully get the job as well. "Follow me" Seungcheol opened the small gate behind the counter to allow Mingyu through. As both of them were about to walk away, Jeonghan quickly placed a hand on Mingyu's shoulder. "Good luck and I hope it goes well" the blonde smiled to the other. Jeonghan doesn't think Mingyu would have to worry much however. "Thanks" Mingyu quickly replied, smiling back before catching up to Seungcheol.

The silver brown boy opened a door to reveal a place that looked like a little lounge or break room. It had two black couches across each other with a chair side of both and a lightish wood small table in the middle. The room has bright white walls as well with counters, cupboards and a sink plus a microwave and coffee machine. It seemed nice for breaks overall. "Let's have the interview here. Something casual and not too formal" Seungcheol nodded with a small smile, hoping Mingyu is a bit more relaxed with a more casual setting. Mingyu nodded and proceed to follow Seungcheol to the couches where the taller male sat on one side and the leader on the other.

Mingyu placed his resume and cover letter on the table which Seungcheol took to read. The tall brown hair male started to think of questions with answers that Seungcheol may ask. Such as 'how do you benefit this place?' or 'what service or unique qualities can you offer?'. Mingyu also thought about how he met everyone but Hong Joshua/Jisoo yet. His train of thought was broke however when the other male spoke. "Shall we start? Your resume looks good" Seungcheol gave him a reassuring smile which Mingyu nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed about this.

The interview was over and both males exited the room. "Well, in a few days I can let you know that you have a good chance of starting work" Seungcheol said, patting Mingyu's back. "Thank you" Mingyu gave him a smile. Seungcheol opened the door gate before speaking up again. "I'll see you soon" the silver hair waved before exiting. Mingyu closed the gate behind him and was about to start walking off, Jeonghan leaned against the counter. "So, how did it go?" he asked Mingyu. "I think it went well actually" the taller smiled softly while rubbing the back his neck, still a bit nervous. "I'm sure you did well. I won't hold you up but I'm sure you'll be hired" Jeonghan said before retreating back to work. Mingyu decided to leave the shop but Jeonghan quickly called his name and waved. The taller waved back before finally leaving the cafe. Walking back to his apartment now.

'Jeonghan seemed nice and positive, so did Seungcheol' Mingyu thought to himself. He would still like to meet the other person thought but maybe another day. Suddenly, the male from earlier also came into his mind. Mingyu wondered if that black hair male with circle glasses was a regular customer. Would he have to serve him? 'It would be nice to get to know him' Mingyu continued to think. After walking for a few minutes Mingyu finally made it home, continuing to finish up that essay he decided to leave to almost last minute. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Third** **Person** **POV**

A few days had passed and Mingyu was starting to worry that he didn't get the job. He continued with his day, submitting that essay slightly early to his teacher so that he won't gets marks taken off for lateness or even worse, a zero. He knows he can leave certain things last minute but rather not do that for now. During his final class however, Mingyu felt his phone vibrate. The teacher doesn't care if you walk out or not so he just left and took his called.

**-**

Hello **:Mingyu**

 **???:** Hello, this is Kim Mingyu, correct?

Yes it is, Kim Mingyu speaking **:** **Mingyu**

 **???:** Ah well, this is Hong Jisoo letting you know that you got the job at Seventeen! Feel free to drop by to pick up your schedule today

Thank you! I'll make sure to come by today **:Mingyu**

 **Jisoo** **:** Good good. I'll see you later today! Good bye

Goodbye and thank you again! **:** **Mingyu**

**-**

The call ended and Mingyu put his phone in his pocket, entering the class and returning to his seat. "Did I miss anything?" he whispered to the person next to him, Xu Minghao. "Nothing much but I can send you the notes later" Minghao whispered back and Minghao nodded, thanking the Chinese boy. They met each other on the first day and ever since they help each other in class. Like if one couldn't make it to the class, the other would send notes and the work. It was a good system they had since they both benefited. Plus both of them became friends over time, learning about each other.

When class was finally over, Minghao and Mingyu exchanged their goodbyes as usual. The tall male then started to make his way to the cafe with his ear buds in, playing some music as he heads over. Nearing the place, he starts to stop his music and take out his ear buds to he polite. Opening the door to the cafe and looking around. He finds that curly black hair male with circle glasses again. The male was once again working and sipping his coffee. Mingyu couldn't help but stare at him. That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oh sorry" he apologized turning to a male with black hair as well. "Hello, are you Kim Mingyu?" the male questioned the taller. "Ah yes, you must be Hong Jisoo?" Mingyu asked the older. "Yes, I'm Hong Jisoo but you can also call me Joshua if you like" Jisoo smiled as he introduced himself. The older than pulled out a small white note with writing.

"I wrote down your schedule for you so you can remember. Come with me, your inform is in the back" Jisoo said, leading Mingyu behind the counter and to the break room. In the room, he opened up a closet which had a few informs. "Here you go" Jisoo said while handing Mingyu the uniform which was mainly a white top, black pants and a pastel purple apron. "Ah thank you so much" Mingyu bowed slightly to the male. "Oh no problem. Also you don't have to be so formal, just probably call the older members here hyung however" Jisoo stated with a smile, hands behind his back. "Ah sorry, will do hyung" Mingyu apologized and nodded. Both males then left the room and headed back to the main area, locking the gate behind them.

"Anyways, your first day will he in three days so I'll see you then" Jisoo stated before waving and heading back behind the counter. Jeonghan smiled and gave Mingyu a thumbs up before attending to the upcoming costumer. Before Mingyu left however, he took one more glance at the circle glasses boy before leaving the cafe to head back home. He put his ear buds back in, putting his playlist on shuffle.

Every time Mingyu has seen that male, he's working away while drinking his coffee at the same time. 'Maybe he's overworking and stressing over work?' Mingyu thought. However Mingyu hoped that the bog isn't overworking himself. He knows university can be stressful but overworking isn't good.

As Mingyu was walking home, his mind couldn't stop thinking about that boy. Did he attend the same campus? Mingyu has never really saw him around before though. 'Maybe he was one of those students who prefer to be alone' Mingyu thought. He still couldn't erase the image of how cute he looked with those circle glasses though. Especially with that black turtle neck sweater he wore as well due to the cold of autumn. The outfit suit the male quite well. Mingyu shook his head 'You don't even know him Mingyu and you're already gay for him'.

Finally he arrived back at the apartment. It was probably time for Mingyu to clean the place considering that he lives alone now, he doesn't clean as often. In his room there was clothing hanging off the chair and a few on the closet floor. A cup on his desk that he forgot to wash when he was working on his PC. The bed was still unmade from the morning. Overall, his room was dusty too. The rest of the house was somewhat decent but it was still dusty overall. Mingyu sighed before placing his bag down near the door and head to the storage closet to grab cleaning supplies.

When Mingyu was done he sighed and slightly smiled, looking around at how his place now looks cleaner. He told himself to probably clean more often. Tired from cleaning the whole apartment, Mingyu sat on the couch for a bit. 'I'll just pick up something to eat later for dinner' he thought. He was just scrolling through Instagram. Mingyu stopped scrolling when he came across a picture of Minghao and Junhui. 

__________________________________________

❤ **72** **Likes**  
**xuminghao** **_** **o** **:** :) @mccnjxnhei

View All 68 Comments

 **@** **boosk** **:** How many photos of Jun and you are you going to post  
**@xuminghao_** **o** **:** @boosk how many photos is Vernon going to post of you   
**@** **chwenotchew** **:** as many as I want :)

 **@** **dsicheng97** **:** my best friend ignoring me for his lover  
**@xuminghao_** **o** **:** @dsicheng97 we hung out yesterday and we are planning to hangout on the weekend too. Plus you have a boyfriend yourself @naryuta95

__________________________________________

Mingyu read some of the comments before putting his phone down. Most of his friends were already couples. It was awkward for him to third wheel or have his friends just randomly act lovey dovey or just flat out make out in front of him. He was also feeling kind of alone to be honest. The single life was fun but he's getting kind of tired of it. 'Oh well' he thought and just continued to browse social media til it was time for him to pick up food.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_ _days_ _had_ _passed_ _and_ _it_ _was_ _time_ _for_ _Mingyu_ _to start_ _his_ _job_ _._

He was looking forward to it in all honesty. Mingyu hasn't had a job since he was 16 since he wanted to focus on passing his courses more since it was his last two years of high school. He had a temporary summer job but now he wants to have one while doing university. Especially since he needs to pay rent, food and all that. Sometimes Mingyu's mom offers to help but he doesn't want her to pay for everything and he also wants to be independent. For now, he continued to sit in class, taking notes and listening to to his teacher talking about 'blah blah blah'.

Then Mingyu tapped Minghao's shoulder. "Psst" he whispered, trying to get his friend's attention. Minghao rolled his eyes before looking at Mingyu. "What?" he whispered, going back to trying to follow the teacher. "How did you and Jun meet and like, get together?" Mingyu questioned, while glancing at the teacher every once and awhile. The teacher just continued to talk about the lesson, not caring if students listen or not. "Why?" Minghao asked, not understanding why his friend wants to know. "I don't know, I'm just curious" the taller boy states. "You want to hook up with someone?" Minghao jokingly said but stopped giggling when he saw Mingyu look nervous, biting his lip.

"Oh shoot, really?" Minghao was shocked since Mingyu never really talked about being in a relationship. The guys would sometimes mention about it but Mingyu never said anything. "So, who's the guy?" Minghao questioned, being intrigued by who his friend fell for. "Well, you see I'm not sure about feelings yet and I don't actually know him..." Mingyu whispered, confessing the truth. "What?" the Chinese boy whispered loudly, "What do you mean". Mingyu sighed, "I see him at the cafe shop and he's pretty cute... But I never actually talked to him or not sure if he goes here" Mingyu exclaimed, biting his lip nervously. "What does he look like? I may know" Minghao said. Even though Minghao doesn't talk much, he knows quite a few people. "Well he has dark curly hair with circle glasses, pale skin, and every time I see him he as coffee in the cafe while working" Mingyu described the male.

"Jeon Wonwoo...?" Minghao questioned while copying the new notes. "Is that his name?" Mingyu responded back while writing. "I mean, Jun has a class with him and the description sounds similar" Minghao explained on how he knew the male. "From what I know, he's a quiet cold guy. No one has really seen him smile or 'soft' if that makes sense" the black hair mullet boy continued to explain, finishing his notes before turning to Mingyu again. "Ohh, thanks" Mingyu replied, putting pencil down. "I'll be surprise if you can even make him smile" Minghao said before the professor interrupted. "Class is over" the friendly voice of their professor notified.

Mingyu quickly packed his things before heading to the cafe. "Good afternoon" Jeonghan greeted him. "Good afternoon hyung" Mingyu greeted back before heading to the bathroom to change clothing. Once he came out, he was in the uniform. The white dress top tucked into his black pants with the apron tightly wrapped around his waist. He switched shifts with Jeonghan who went to the break room. In that room, he changed to his normal wear and just hangout for a bit, letting Mingyu serve customers.

The door opened and shut, then Mingyu's eyes widen for a second. The familiar male walked into the shop. "One medium espresso please" Wonwoo ordered, already taking his wallet out. "Is that all?" Mingyu asked, meeting Wonwoo's hooded fox like eyes. The sudden eye contact made Wonwoo look back down at his wallet and nodded. He handed Mingyu the amount of money before waiting to the side. Mingyu made his coffee, handing it to the quiet male. Their hands slightly brushing at the interaction.

  
Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's name tag. "Thank you Mingyu... Um are you new here?" Wonwoo questioned while sipping his coffee. "Yeah, I just started here today but came in a few times before. Why?" the taller responded to his question. Wonwoo just nods, taking another sip. "Just curious since I know all the workers here pretty much... Anyways I should go work, and probably you too" Wonwoo turned without saying goodbye basically, walking back to his laptop. Mingyu just watched the male go back. 'Well that was some kind of interaction at least' he thought. 'He didn't even tell me his name' Mingyu realized, shaking his head. He decided to ignore it and try again tomorrow. For now, he continues to tend to the other customers in line.

__________________________________________

Mingyu had finally finished his shift and the sun seem to start setting slightly but not enough since it was still quite bright outside, it doesn't get too dark around 7pm. He sighed before going to the bathroom and changed back into his usual outfit which was just blue jeans and a gray hoodie. It was just something comfy he would wear to school and to go out casually. "You did a good job today! Keep it up Mingyu" Seungcheol surprisingly said causing Mingyu to jump slightly. "Oh thank you hyung" he bowed slightly, thanking the older for his compliment. He assumed since Joshua was older, the others were the same so he should address them as hyung. "I'll see you tomorrow" Seungcheol said, giving Mingyu a pat on the back. As he was about to leave, Mingyu notices Wonwoo packing up his things.

Once Wonwoo backed his belongings, he started to make his way towards the door which Mingyu held for him. "Thank you" Wonwoo quietly said, walking away. Mingyu quickly caught up to him. "Um I never asked you for your name" Mingyu stated while nervously scratching his neck. "Why would you want to know?" Wonwoo questioned, his hooded eyes piercing Mingyu's. "Well if I see you more at the cafe, it would be nice to know customers" Mingyu nervously came up with, but its true he would like to know customers. Wonwoo seemed to remain unamused.

"Jeon Wonwoo" he said, suddenly turning to Mingyu with his hand. He's cold but his parents did teach him to still be polite. "Kim Mingyu" he respond, the males exchanging a hand shake. "How old are you?" Mingyu suddenly asked walking a long with Wonwoo. The black hair male is going the same direction as his apartment anyways so why not walk together. "Why do you want to know?" Wonwoo once again questioned Mingyu for his curiosity. "Well I should use honorifics if you're older than me" the taller stated with a slight smile. "I'm 22 if you're really that curious" Wonwoo stated. "Ok! Well I'm 21 hyung" Mingyu replied back happily.

"Are you going to keep stalking me? Like you're asking a bunch of questions and following me" Wonwoo blurted suddenly cause Mingyu to be caught off guard. "No, my apartment is actually this way" Mingyu pointed the direction to his place. "Then get lost, we don't have to walk in awkward silence" Wonwoo directed, turning to Mingyu with crossed arms. Mingyu looked down "Sorry, I just wanted to get to know you" he stated sadly, giving Wonwoo puppy eyes. He started walking away from Wonwoo, wanting to just get to his apartment and distract himself from that situation. As Wonwoo was walking, his unamused face started to break. "I probably shouldn't been harshed... But who knows his intentions" Wonwoo mumbled to himself, walking faster to his own dorm. He didn't stayed with anyone but himself, which was a request that the dorms allowed.


	4. Chapter 4

_It_ _was_ _another_ _day_ _at_ _middle_ _school_ _._ _Another_ _day_ _Wonwoo_ _hated_ _._ _He_ _was_ _in_ _his_ _school_ _uniform_ _which_ _was_ _black_ _pants_ _,_ _button_ _up_ _long_ _sleeve_ _top_ _and_ _a_ _red_ _tie_ _._ _Wearing_ _his_ _circle_ _glasses_ _as_ _well_ _while_ _tightly_ _gripping_ _the_ _straps_ _of_ _his_ _bag_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _just_ _decided_ _to_ _perm_ _his_ _hair_ _yesterday_ _so_ _now_ _he_ _has_ _some_ _curls_ _/_ _waves_ _._ _His_ _anxiety_ _started_ _to_ _get_ _worse_ _as_ _he_ _neared_ _the_ _school_ _. "_ _Ohh_ _is_ _that_ _the_ _freak_ _Wonwoo_ _I_ _spot_ _?"_ _A_ _kid_ _near_ _the_ _gates_ _called_ _out_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _just_ _tried_ _to_ _ignore_ _him_ _and_ _continue_ _to_ _walk_ _to_ _his_ _class_ _where_ _he_ _can_ _be_ _in_ _peace_ _before_ _school_ _starts_ _._ _Unfortunately_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen_ _,_ _the_ _kid_ _suddenly_ _grabbed_ _the_ _handle_ _at_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _his_ _bag_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _tripped_ _back_ _and_ _falling_ _._

_"_ _New_ _hair style_ _,_ _huh_ _?_ _Jeez_ _Wonwoo_ _,_ _can_ _you_ _actually_ _get_ _something_ _that_ _looks_ _good_ _on_ _you_ _._ _Oh_ _wait_ _..._ _That's_ _impossible_ _"_ _the_ _kid_ _laughed_ _and_ _the_ _other_ _kids_ _around_ _did_ _as_ _well_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _was_ _embarrassed_ _and_ _just_ _got_ _up_ _,_ _walking_ _fast_ _to_ _the_ _class_ _where_ _he_ _can_ _be_ _at_ _peace_ _._ _His_ _home_ _room_ _teacher_ _smiled_ _at_ _him_ _"_ _Good_ _morning_ _Wonwoo_ _"._ _He_ _waved_ _and_ _headed_ _straight_ _to_ _his_ _seat_ _._ _The_ _bell_ _rang_ _and_ _students_ _started_ _to_ _flood_ _the_ _class_ _room_ _._ _The_ _teacher_ _greets_ _the_ _class_ _._

_"_ _Now_ _before_ _we_ _start_ _,_ _we_ _have_ _a_ _new_ _student_ _._ _Please_ _introduce_ _yourself_ _"_ _the_ _teacher_ _turns_ _to_ _the_ _new_ _girl_ _. "_ _Hello_ _!_ _I'm_ _Jennie_ _and_ _hopefully_ _we_ _can_ _be_ _friends_ _"_ _the_ _new_ _girl_ _in_ _her_ _white_ _long_ _sleeve_ _shirt_ _,_ _red_ _tie_ _and_ _black_ _skirt_ _greeted_ _._ _The_ _class_ _greeted_ _her_ _,_ _whispers_ _already_ _going_ _around_ _._ _Some_ _of_ _them_ _were_ _about_ _how_ _pretty_ _she_ _is_ _and_ _saying_ _how_ _she_ _seems_ _nice_ _. "_ _Jennie_ _,_ _can_ _you_ _please_ _sit_ _at_ _the_ _empty_ _near_ _Wonwoo_ _"_ _the_ _teacher_ _point_ _and_ _Jennie_ _nodded_ _. "_ _Next_ _to_ _the_ _quiet_ _ugly_ _freak_ _?"_ _a_ _boy_ _in_ _the_ _class_ _exclaimed_ _._ _Some_ _laughter_ _was_ _heard_ _in_ _the_ _class_ _before_ _the_ _teacher_ _told_ _everyone_ _to_ _be_ _quiet_ _._ _Jennie_ _took_ _her_ _seat_ _near_ _Wonwoo_ _,_ _pulling_ _her_ _belongs_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _bag_ _._

_The_ _phone_ _in_ _the_ _class_ _started_ _ringing_ _a_ _few_ _minutes_ _in_ _. "_ _Hello_ _?_ _Ah_ _yes_ _,_ _I'll_ _be_ _there_ _right_ _away_ _"_ _the_ _teacher_ _then_ _hung_ _up_ _. "_ _Students_ _!_ _I'll_ _be_ _back in_ _five_ _minutes_ _,_ _don't_ _leave_ _the_ _class_ _and_ _keep_ _working_ _._ _I'll_ _be_ _right_ _back_ _"_ _and_ _the_ _teacher_ _left_ _the_ _class_ _to_ _be_ _._ _The_ _students_ _automatically_ _stopped_ _working_ _and_ _chatted_ _._

_"_ _Hello_ _"_ _a_ _female_ _voice_ _said_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _continued_ _working_ _,_ _assuming_ _it_ _was_ _for_ _someone_ _else_ _. "_ _Wonwoo_ _?"_ _the_ _voice_ _repeated_ _itself_ _._ _He_ _questioned_ _why_ _someone_ _was_ _even_ _talking_ _to_ _him_ _. "_ _Y-yeah_ _?"_ _he_ _managed_ _to_ _say_ _out_ _,_ _looking_ _at_ _Jennie_ _who_ _seemed_ _to_ _be_ _smiling_ _. "_ _Its_ _nice_ _to_ _meet_ _you_ _._ _Do_ _you_ _think_ _maybe_ _you_ _can_ _show_ _me_ _around_ _and_ _be_ _my_ _friend_ _?"_ _Jennie_ _asked_ _turning_ _slightly_ _to_ _Wonwoo's_ _direct_ _. "_ _Uh_ _sure_ _"_ _Wonwoo_ _responded_ _,_ _still_ _confused_ _why_ _she_ _chose_ _Wonwoo_ _out_ _of_ _everyone_ _. "_ _Ok_ _,_ _I'm_ _back-_ _get_ _in_ _your_ _seats_ _and_ _get_ _back_ _to_ _work_ _!"_ _the_ _teacher_ _said_ _before_ _heading_ _back_ _to_ _her_ _seat_ _._

_The_ _lunch_ _bell_ _rang_ _and_ _everyone_ _started_ _to_ _put_ _their_ _belongings_ _into_ _their_ _bag_ _._ _Jennie_ _waited_ _for_ _Wonwoo_ _until_ _he was_ _done_ _and_ _headed_ _out_ _together_ _._ _He_ _showed_ _Jennie_ _around_ _the_ _school_ _and_ _getting_ _to_ _know_ _each_ _other._ _After_ _they_ _both_ _started_ _to_ _head_ _to_ _the_ _cafeteria_ _,_ _both_ _of_ _them_ _laughing_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _never_ _really_ _had_ _a_ _friend_ _and_ _it_ _was_ _nice_ _._ _Him_ _and_ _Jennie_ _continued_ _to_ _be_ _friends_ _since_ _that_ _day_ _. Telling Jennje some of his secrets and some of hers to him. Until..._

_High_ _school_ _came_ _along_ _and_ _people_ _tend_ _to_ _change_ _._ _Jennie_ _showed_ _Wonwoo_ _more_ _people_ _and_ _made_ _friends_ _._ _Sadly_ _,_ _those_ _friends_ _suddenly_ _started_ _to_ _become_ _bullies_ _._ _Even_ _Jennie_ _started_ _to_ _become_ _more_ _rude_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _and_ _Jennie_ _were_ _walking_ _to_ _school_ _like_ _old_ _times_ _._ _Except_ _now_ _Wonwoo_ _found_ _she_ _started_ _to_ _keep_ _a_ _slight_ _distance_ _._ _He_ _held_ _the_ _door_ _for_ _Jennie_ _who_ _just_ _whipped_ _her_ _hair_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _accidentally_ _tripped_ _when_ _entering_ _through_ _the_ _door_ _,_ _pushing_ _Jennie_ _slightly_ _. "_ _Watch_ _your_ _step_ _!_ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _even_ _have_ _glasses_ _still_ _"_ _she_ _commented_ _before_ _taking_ _his_ _glasses_ _. "_ _H-hey_ _"_ _Wonwoo_ _stuttered_ _,_ _trying_ _to_ _get_ _his_ _glasses_ _back_ _. "_ _Don't_ _make_ _a_ _scene_ _or_ _I'll_ _tell_ _people_ _"_ _Jennie_ _threatened_ _Wonwoo_ _and_ _he_ _stopped_ _trying_ _to_ _grab_ _then_ _from_ _her_ _._

_"_ _Over_ _here_ _!"_ _a_ _voice_ _called_ _to_ _Jennie_ _and_ _threw_ _the_ _glasses_ _to_ _one_ _of_ _her_ _guy_ _friends_ _._ _Wonwoo's_ _breath_ _hitched_ _,_ _not_ _wanting_ _to_ _deal_ _with_ _his_ _group_ _of_ _bullies_ _right_ _away_ _._ _The_ _guy_ _broke_ _his_ _glasses_ _,_ _making_ _what's_ _left_ _fall_ _to_ _the_ _floor_ _. "_ _Oops_ _"_ _he_ _said_ _before_ _smiling_ _and_ _pushing_ _Wonwoo_ _._ _He_ _just_ _grabbed_ _the_ _remaining_ _of_ _his_ _glasses_ _and_ _continue_ _to_ _class_ _. '_ _Let's_ _just_ _get_ _through_ _the_ _day'_ _he_ _thought_ _._

_The_ _day_ _was_ _like_ _any_ _normal_ _day_ _for_ _Wonwoo_ _._ _The_ _name_ _calling_ _and_ _pushing_ _,_ _rude_ _comments_ _and_ _all_ _._ _He_ _wasn't_ _prepared_ _for_ _what_ _was_ _to_ _come_ _next_ _._ _People_ _were_ _suddenly_ _checking_ _their_ _phone_ _,_ _laughing_ _or_ _giving_ _Wonwoo_ _disgusted_ _stares_ _._ _To_ _be_ _honest_ _,_ _h_ _e_ _was_ _scared_ _._ _His mind and heart were both racing, making the black hair male shake._ _Yeah_ _Wonwoo_ _was_ _use_ _to_ _it_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _happening_ _more_ _than_ _usual_ _._ _Why_ _is_ _he_ _suddenly_ _getting_ _more_ _and_ _this_ _kind_ _of_ _attention_ _?_

_Well_ _what_ _he_ _doesn't_ _know_ _yet_ _was_ _Jennie_ _told_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _guys_ _his_ _secret_ _and_ _of_ _course_ _,_ _he_ _decided_ _to_ _spread_ _it_ _._ _Basically_ _the_ _whole_ _school_ _knew_ _he_ _was_ _gay_ _now_ _._ _The_ _whole_ _day_ _Wonwoo_ _kept_ _getting_ _people_ _calling_ _him_ _disgusting_ _names_ _and_ _comments_ _._ _His_ _locker_ _was_ _even_ _filled_ _with_ _a_ _bunch_ _of_ _notes_ _._ _Some_ _were_ _ranging_ _from_ _those_ _nasty_ _comments_ _and_ _names_ _to_ _even_ _telling_ _him_ _to_ _die_ _and_ _how_ _no_ _one_ _cares_ _._ _Tears_ _started_ _to_ _fill_ _his_ _eyes_ _and_ _all_ _Wonwoo_ _wanted_ _to_ _do_ _was_ _disappear_ _. The bell rang and school was over. He_ _wiped_ _his_ _tears_ _,_ _put_ _his_ _hoodie_ _on_ _,_ _look_ _down_ _and_ _left_ _._

_The_ _whole_ _walk_ _home_ _was_ _also_ _hell_ _._ _People_ _following_ _and_ _yelling_ _stuff_ _at_ _him_ _._ _He_ _couldn't_ _handle_ _all_ _this_ _._ _He_ _quickly_ _opened_ _the_ _door_ _to_ _his_ _house_ _and_ _locked_ _it_ _. "_ _Welcome_ _home_ _Wonwoo_ _"_ _his_ _mom_ _greeted_ _. "_ _Hello_ _"_ _he_ _said_ _quickly_ _,_ _hoping_ _his_ _voice_ _won't_ _crack_ _from_ _the_ _up_ _coming_ _tears_ _. "_ _How_ _was_ _schoo-_ _ohmy_ _Wonwoo_ _what_ _happened_ _?"_ _his_ _mom_ _questioned_ _,_ _running_ _to_ _her_ _poor_ _child_ _who_ _broke_ _down_ _into_ _tears_ _. "_ _Mom_ _,_ _I_ _hate_ _school_ _..._ _I_ _hate_ _the_ _kids_ _..._ _I_ _hate_ _it_ _all_ _.."_ _he_ _said_ _through_ _his_ _tears_ _. "_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _picked_ _on_ _anymore_ _"_ _he_ _continued_ _and_ _his_ _mom_ _pulled_ _him_ _into_ _a_ _loving_ _hug_ _._

_She_ _patted_ _his_ _back_ _, "_ _I'm_ _so_ _sorry_ _Wonwoo_ _._ _Can_ _you_ _please_ _tell_ _me_ _what_ _happen_ _today_ _that_ _pushed_ _it_ _all_ _?"_ _she_ _calmly_ _asked_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _pulled_ _away_ _and_ _bit_ _his_ _lip_ _hesitantly_ _. "_ _Promise_ _you_ _won't_ _hate_ _me_ _?"_ _he_ _asked_ _and_ _his_ _mom_ _held_ _her_ _pinky_ _out_ _. "_ _I_ _promise_ _my_ _little_ _woo_ _"_ _she_ _said_ _and_ _Wonwoo_ _hooked_ _his_ _pinky_ _around_ _hers_ _. "_ _Mom_ _..._ _I_ _l-like_ _guys_ _.."_ _he_ _said_ _,_ _crying_ _more_ _. "_ _Aw_ _wonwoo_ _,_ _that's_ _fine_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _care_ _who_ _you_ _love_ _as_ _long_ _as_ _you're_ _happy_ _._ _I'm_ _sure_ _your_ _dad_ _would_ _be_ _happy_ _too"_ _she_ _stated_ _while_ _looking_ _up_ _and_ _smiling,_ _pulling_ _her_ _son_ _into_ _a_ _hug_ _._ _He_ _was_ _so_ _thankful_ _his_ _mom_ _was_ _ok_ _and_ _still_ _loved_ _him_ _._ _He_ _feared_ _that_ _the_ _person_ _he_ _cares_ _for_ _the_ _most_ _would_ _hate_ _him. "_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _report_ _this_ _to_ _the_ _principal_ _,_ _ok_ _?"_ _she_ _asked_ _and_ _Wonwoo_ _was_ _scared_ _at_ _first_ _before_ _nodding_ _._

_The_ _principal_ _did_ _talk_ _to_ _students_ _but_ _some_ _still_ _didn't_ _care_ _and_ _chose_ _to_ _pick_ _on_ _the_ _poor_ _boy_ _._ _Continuing_ _to_ _make_ _his_ _living_ _life_ _hell_ _._ _Wonwoo_ _from_ _that_ _day_ _on_ _became_ _colder_ _._ _He_ _told_ _himself_ _to_ _never_ _trust_ _anyone_ _who_ _seems_ _nice_ _again_ _._ _All_ _those_ _people_ _seemed_ _to_ _hurt_ _him_ _and_ _he_ _just_ _prefers_ _to_ _be_ _alone_ _from_ _now_ _on_ _. '_ _He_ _doesn't_ _need_ _friends_ _or_ _anyone_ _but_ _his_ _mother's support'_ _he_ _thought_ _,_ _locking_ _himself_ _in_ _his_ _room_ _._

_He_ _remained_ _the_ _same_ _through_ _university_ _._ _Not_ _talking_ _to_ _people_ _and_ _cutting_ _anyone_ _who_ _seems_ _too_ _nice_ _to_ _be_ _true_ _off_ _._ _Even_ _though_ _he_ _managed_ _to_ _move_ _out_ _to_ _a_ _place_ _he_ _can_ _afford_ _rent_ _,_ _he_ _still_ _does_ _keep_ _in_ _contact_ _with_ _his_ _mom_ _who_ _stayed_ _with_ _him_ _through_ _dark_ _times_ _._ _Whenever_ _he_ _was_ _bullied_ _,_ _depressed_ _and_ _such_ _;_ _Wonwoo_ _would_ _go_ _to_ _his_ _mom_ _,_ _they_ _had_ _a_ _trust_ _bond_ _and_ _that's_ _all_ _he_ _felt_ _he_ _needed_ _._ _Loneliness_ _does_ _get_ _to_ _him_ _but_ _its_ _better_ _than_ _being_ _hurt_ _..._


	5. Chapter 5

Mingyu and Minghao were both roaming the city for the afternoon. The assignment they were given asked to take ten pictures around the city and write about them. Both males decided to partner up and tackle the assignment together. Each of them take five photos and write about it, then showing the other. It was an easy assignment for them to say the least.

"So, how did talking to Wonwoo go?" Minghao brought up as both were walking, looking to snap a photo of something. Mingyu sighed, "He basically told me to get lost" he stated in a sad tone. "Oh my, like bluntly?" Minghao asked, as he patted his friend's back. "Yup..." Mingyu responded, fidgeting with his camera. "I see" the Chinese boy said before they started to walk in silence.

"I have an idea" Minghao stated while slightly gripping Mingyu's arm. The puppy like male tilted his head in confusion, curious on what his friend's plan is. "You said he normally gets coffee, but is it like those cups you guys have to wash or throw out?" Minghao question and Mingyu wondered what this has to do with anything. "Uh those throw out ones but occasionally the washable cafe ones" Mingyu replied, only knowing this from the times he saw Wonwoo. Minghao snapped a quick photo before turning to his friend.

"What if you wrote messages on his cup? Obviously not on the cafe ones but the throw out ones" he stated, walking back to Mingyu. "Would that really work?" the taller questioned, not sure if it would work. "Who knows. Its worth a shot at least. Maybe he'll start to open up" Minghao said and showed Mingyu that photo he took. "Nice" Mingyu smiled and Minghao smiled as well, proud of his photo.

After taking a few photos, it was time for Mingyu to head to work. He got onto a bus and after a few stops, he was within walking distance. His hands inside his hoodie pockets as the wind blows, moving his bangs slightly. Mingyu kept Minghao's idea in mind to try out. Heading straight to the bathroom, Mingyu changed into his uniform. Just on time, the quiet cold male entered the cafe. Wonwoo came up to the counter in a oversized black hoodie with black ripped jeans. Of course, still having his circle glasses on and his messenger bag. 'He looks cute in his oversized. What if he wore my stuff...' Mingyu thought, his mind wondering and trying to picture.

"Hello?" a male voice called and Mingyu came back to reality of Wonwoo trying to order. "Ah sorry, what would you like?" the daydreaming male apologized and getting back into his job role. "Same as last time, one medium espresso" Wonwoo replied, taking the amount of money out. Mingyu took the money and turned to make the espresso. He decided to give Wonwoo a washable cup. So he added a design in the coffee, a heart.

Mingyu turned and served Wonwoo the coffee, who was sitting down at a table and working already. "Thank you" was all Wonwoo said, not making any eye contact and continuing to type on his computer.   
Mingyu just sighed, that probably didn't work. He saw Wonwoo barely even acknowledge the design and only drink his coffee. "There will be another time to try maybe" Mingyu mumbled before tending to the next customer in line.

__________________________________________

Mingyu's shift was over and Jeonghan was cleaning tables, taking any left over food and dishes before cleaning all the tables. Mingyu quickly changed back to his black jeans and red hoodie. Once again, he noticed Wonwoo leaving too and held the door. This time, Wonwoo didn't even say anything and just walked right out. Mingyu felt a little sad but decided to follow the male anyways. "Hey Wonwoo" he caught up to him, smiling and wave before putting his hands back in his pocket.

The shorter of the two just slightly rolled his eyes before taking out one of his ear buds. "What now Mingyu?" he sternly said, barely shifting his gaze to Mingyu. "Um just curious but do you attend Pledis University?" Mingyu questioned, tilting his head slightly. "Why do you care?" Wonwoo plainly asked, not seeing why it matters. "Just curious, I haven't seen you on campus before" the brown hair male says. "I don't bother being around people" Wonwoo states before putting his earbud back in. Mingyu just frowned slightly. He'd try to think of maybe other topics to talk about.

"What are you listening to?" Mingyu decided to ask. Wonwoo seemed to not pay attention, continuing to just walk ahead with a poker face. Mingyu waved his hand in front of the male while saying 'hellooo'. After awhile Wonwoo pulled out his ear bud. "What?" his tone stern and agitation in it. "What are you listening to?" Mingyu repeated, his finger pointing to the earbud in Wonwoo's hand.

"It doesn't matter" was all that Wonwoo said before putting his ear bud right back in again. Mingyu sighed and just pulled out his own ear buds. He just wanted to make small talk with the male. Both remained silent the whole walk. This time Wonwoo didn't tell Mingyu and just let the puppy male follow. In all honesty, Wonwoo didn't mind walking with him this time. Even Wonwoo doesn't know why he just doesn't snap at the boy now. 'Maybe because I feel bad last time' Wonwoo thought. He barely knew Mingyu so it wouldn't be hard but he just doesn't decide to.

Mingyu waved goodbye and Wonwoo somewhat acknowledged it, just nodding at Mingyu mainly. Once he got home, he looked at the three out of five photos he took today. Tomorrow, him and Minghao planned to go out to get the last few, then use the weekend to write. Instead of calling the Chinese boy, since he's probably with his boyfriend anyways, he'll tell Minghao about what happened tomorrow. For now, he just wants to play some video games.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo was sitting his class and listening to the teacher about the next English assignment for this course. He kept fidgeting with the strings from his black ripped jeans before grabbing his pencil to write some important points the reach is saying. "So this assignment will be based on an author of your choice. You will be doing research on them and stating your own opinion on them" the teacher was explaining. Jun, who was sitting next to Wonwoo, was already rolling his eyes.

After the teacher finished explaining and headed out a paper copy of the assignment, Jun turned to Wonwoo. "So what author are you going to write about?" the Chinese male asked. Wonwoo pulled out a book from his bag. "I think I'm going to write about _insert_ _author_ _nam_ e" he replied to Jun's question and ask him the same. After their first project, Jun was able to become friends with Wonwoo even though it took awhile. He's a pretty warm person but has a cold persona. The Chinese boy only knew this because Wonwoo eventually opened up about his past. Jun answered his question and both males started to make conversation.

Some point, Jun mentioned about how Minghao is doing his assignment with Mingyu which caught Wonwoo's attention. "You know Mingyu?" the black hair male asked. "Yeah, you know him too?" Jun asked right back. "He keeps trying to make small talk to me for some reason. I feel bad but I kind of told him to basically him to get lost" he explained, biting his lip slightly from being nervous and feeling guilty. The silver hair boy just sighed. "He's probably just trying to make friends. Mingyu is actually pretty nice so don't worry, he would never bully" Jun stated to Wonwoo, patting his back.

Wonwoo just nodded. Jun also mentioned that maybe Wonwoo should apologize for telling him to get lost and being so closed. "Also if it helps, all four of us can hangout so you guys can get to know each other better" Jun offered and Wonwoo just shrugged with an awkward smile. "Maybe, you know I'm not that social or outdoors kind of person" Wonwoo replied, and Jun shook his head while smiling. "It can be at someone's house if that's better" Jun added, his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. That made it a bit more comfortable for the quiet male so he agreed.

__________________________________________

Meanwhile, Minghao and Mingyu were out taking the last photos that both of them need. "So I tried what you said" Mingyu started off, grabbing Minghao's attention. "And? How'd it go?" he asked, putting his camera down and looking in the taller's direction. "Well" Mingyu started, turning towards Minghao. "I decided to give him a washable cup to try and made a heart design, but he ignore it and just drank it" he explained in a slightly disappointed tone. Minghao patted Mingyu's back, rubbing it. "Next time, don't worry" he gave him a hopeful smile.

The moment was interrupted when Minghao got a text. "Oh, Jun is asking if we want to hangout on the weekend" Minghao stated, letting the other know. "Sure" the taller agreed before quickly taking the last photo he needed. "Oh and Wonwoo will be there" Minghao smirked as Mingyu eyes widen for a second. "He explained that your a good guy and Wonwoo might be open to a friendship" the Chinese male stated, reading the text and letting Mingyu know.

Mingyu was happy that Wonwoo didn't basically hate him. A relief came over him from hearing that. He does want to know more about Wonwoo and hopefully at least a friendship will blossom. Maybe Wonwoo would even open up on why he seems cold even. Mingyu shook his head, trying not to get a head of himself.

When both males were done, they called it a day and both walked towards campus. Mingyu would be going to his job while Minghao was probably meeting Jun or his other, Sicheng. Once they got to the campus, they enchanted goodbyes and Mingyu automatically hurried to the cafe to change and start his shift.

__________________________________________

Jeonghan greeted Mingyu as the taller headed to his place. It was a bit busier this Friday so both of them were on work. Just on time, Wonwoo entered the cafe. Wearing similar clothing as yesterday but this time his hoodie was white. He decided to go up to Mingyu's section on the counter. "One medium espresso please" Wonwoo asked and pulled his wallet out. Mingyu took his money and proceed to making the coffee. This time, he used a disposable one and wrote 'enjoy your coffee!' on it. "Here you go" Mingyu handed the coffee and was about to turn around.

"Uh sorry by the way.. about telling you to get lost" Wonwoo apologized, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. Mingyu found this kind of cute to be honest. "Oh its fine, don't worry" Mingyu spoke softly with a smile. Wonwoo felt less nervous and Mingyu can see him visibly relax a bit. The quiet male then proceed to go sit somewhere and work. As for Mingyu, he continued to work but noticed Wonwoo look at the small message on his coffee then making eye contact. Wonwoo broke it quietly though in a panic making Mingyu laugh a bit.

"So what's going on with you and him?" Jeonghan smirked, leaning on the counter slightly towards Mingyu. "O-oh, we're just friends?" Mingyu laugh awkwardly while scratching the nape of his neck. "You don't seem sure about even being friends" the blonde stated, standing up more straightly now with a hand on his hip. "Well, I tried being friends with him but he kept being cold and reject me. My friends are helping now though" Mingyu explained and Jeonghan made an 'ohh' face.

"Well good luck, you guys seem adorable to be honest" he started, "Seungcheol was slightly cold, more warm but still was a tiny hit cold. Now he loves me" he laughed slightly. At that moment, Seungcheol came out to check on the working males. "Hey! Don't mention that" Seungcheol giggled, putting his arm around Jeonghan's shoulders. "Get off me" the blonde said, both of them giggling as Mingyu just smiles at the couple.

When his shift ended, both Wonwoo and Mingyu walked home again. This time, they got to know each other. Wonwoo was still a bit awkward and nervous, even flustered by the once stranger now getting to know him and asking question. Mingyu made sure to ask questions that would make Wonwoo comfortable, simple and not too personal of course.

However they had to say goodbye after a while. As Mingyu was walking a lone, he realized something. 'Shoot, I forgot to ask about his number to keep in contact' he thought, but he knows they will probably walk home again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the weekend and the group planned to go to Mingyu's house. He had the most video games out of everyone so why not. Lucky for Mingyu as well, it was his day off. Since Wonwoo doesn't know where Mingyu lives, Jun offered him to come with Minghao and walk as a group. So they did, heading over to the brunette's house. "Are you nervous?" Minghao asked the quiet male who was fidgeting with his fingers and looks uneasy.

Wonwoo just nodded slightly, he normally avoids going to people's houses. Even if his friends go, he wouldn't normally. As you probably guess, he also avoids house parties so that's something he's never been to. Jun rubbed Wonwoo's back soothingly. "Don't worry, if you need anything, Hao and I are here to help" the silver dyed boy stated in a calm tone and smiled. In return, he was able to Wonwoo smile slightly.

Just after a few minutes of walking and talking, the three got to Mingyu's apartment. Minghao put the apartment code and went in, the other two following him up to the apartment. The black mullet boy knocked on the door and a muffled 'come in!' was heard. All three walk into Mingyu quickly putting snacks on the table and putting some clothing back into his room. "Sorry about that, welcome" Mingyu greeted, scratching the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed that he was caught setting up last minute.

They took spots on the couch. Jun and Minghao sitting pretty close on one end and Wonwoo completely away from everyone on the other. This leaves Mingyu to sit in between, making Wonwoo lean to his side a bit more. Mingyu softly said a 'sorry' for making Wonwoo move to his side. "Its fine" Wonwoo respond quietly as well. "So which game?" Mingyu asked, looking to both his sides as the TV turns on.

Wonwoo seemed to brought a book with him and was reading so Mingyu decided to look at the two lovers for their answer. "What you wan-" "Super Smash Bros!" Jun interrupted his boyfriend and Mingyu giggled as Minghao face palmed. The brunette got up and grabbed controllers for everyone. He handed the couple theirs and held one in front of Wonwoo. The hooded fox eyes looked away from the book then to the remote and Mingyu. "I'm good" Wonwoo rejected and went back to his book. "Ok, if you change your mind though it's here" he put the remote on the coffee table and put the selected the game.

__________________________________________

"Dammit Mingyu, stop winning!" Jun exclaimed making the brunette and his boyfriend laugh. Its been almost an hour of the boys playing and Mingyu continued to remain victorious for most of the game. "Hey Wonwoo, you want to pla-" Mingyu stopped his sentence when he realized the boy was asleep. "Is he napping again?" Minghao asked, leaning to see. "Again?" Mingyu question, tilting his head while looking at Minghao. "Yeah, he keeps staying up late and not getting sleep so he's been napping more frequently" Minghao explained and Mingyu just said a soft 'oh'. 'That explains the constant coffee' Mingyu thought, analyzing the boy next to him.

His eyes looking at his facial features. The pale skin that seems soft, his hooded eyes now covering his dark coloured eyes, the peaceful expression of the male. His eyes continue to his jawline and just overlooking the male. The hoodie he is wearing is oversized again, having sweater paws. His rip jeans showing his pale thighs and legs a bit. 'He's pretty good looking and seems at peace' Mingyu thought but snapped out of his thoughts, realizing what he's thinking. "Let's continue playing?" he asked both Jun and Minghao, who nodded.

"I swear if you win again Mingyu" Jun said in a jokingly angry tone. Mingyu just laughed a bit "I should start betting". The game started and after a while, Mingyu won once again. "Ok, I'm tired, I'm taking a break" Jun says, putting his controller down. Both Minghao and Mingyu laugh at the frustrated Jun.

"What about a movie?" Mingyu asked, just an idea for something else they can do. They discussed which genre to watch and settled on horror. Minghao took the action of waking Wonwoo up. His eyes slowly opened, rubbing them after. "We're going to watch a horror movie" Minghao stated in a calm tone and Wonwoo looked up at him, tired but nodded. The mullet boy went back to his seat on the couch and the movie started to play.

Everyone was into the movie. Minghao was doing fine sitting on Jun's lap, arms around the smaller boy. Jun seemed to have his grip tighten around Minghao. On the other side, Mingyu seemed to be fine. He was even laughing at the jumpscares half of the time when everyone flinched. Wonwoo's fascination was also on the movie, but the boy didn't realize he was unconsciously moving close to Mingyu. The brunette only noticed however when he felt Wonwoo slightly against his back when a jumpscare happened.

Mingyu looked back at him which made Wonwoo move away from him while mumbling 'sorry'. 'It's ok' he replied, giving a smile which made Wonwoo avoid eye contact and face heat up slightly. He basically showed him being frightened in front of someone he doesn't know well which made him embarrassed. 

Once the movie was over, it was already 6:00pm. "Do you guys want to stay over for dinner?" Mingyu asked, looking at all three of them for a response. "Sure and we can play another round so I can beat you" Jun jokingly said making them laugh. Mingyu was surprised to see Wonwoo smile slightly at that. Minghao seems to notice as well and comment. "He says the same thing to Wonwoo. He's good at video games" Minghao mention and Mingyu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? We should all play" Mingyu said and Wonwoo nodded while smirking slightly. Even though he liked reading, he also liked playing video games. It was something he would do if he doesn't feel like reading in his spare time. "I'll order a pizza and we'll continue to play" the brunette stated and went to order the pizza they normally get when they hangout.

All four controllers were now set up. Everyone picked their character and was launched into the game. When the around ended, Mingyu was shocked. One of his friends actually beat him in this game... and it was Wonwoo. The dark hair male just looked at Wonwoo with a small smirk as the others were laughing at how Mingyu finally lost. Jun was happy someone else won and was basically cheering. "Next around" the brunette said, challenging.

Wonwoo continued to win and Mingyu was surprised. "Ok let's call it a night, foods coming soon anyways" Mingyu said, turning the game off. "Is someone mad that I beat them?" Wonwoo teasingly asked Mingyu. "Well someone is comfortable and confident now" Minghao replied as Mingyu just rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad" he started " but you should play with me more often and teach me" he genuinely meant. Yeah, Mingyu was a bit upset someone is able to beat him but wants to still play and learn from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo didn't really expect Mingyu to remain chill, he thought he was going to snap jokingly. "Y-yeah sure, anytime" Wonwoo replied, fidgeting with his hands a bit. Minghao just smirked as he watched. 'Guess they are getting along more' the Chinese male thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend passed and even though both males didn't really talk to each other as much, Mingyu was happy to feel that he at least got somewhat closer. Wonwoo was somewhat happy as well but didn't want to admit it. Yeah Mingyu's good looking and they have some things in common but Wonwoo didn't want to fall for him. He's normally cold towards meeting people but for some reason, Mingyu is melting that persona easily. It made Wonwoo question himself and ignored his thoughts.

He just continued to type his essay up. Wonwoo normally comes to class a bit earlier, which the professor doesn't mind. The black hair male felt focus until his friend came and sat next to him. "Hey Wonwoo" Jun greeted and the silent one just waved. "Did you enjoy hanging out last time by the way?" the silver hair questioned while putting his laptop on the desk.

"Yeah" was the only thing Wonwoo said and Jun just nodded. "You two should play games together more often, you're both good too" the Chinese male smiled slightly, trying to help at least getting them to be friends. "Maybe. I should focus more on my studies and assignments" was the last thing before the black hair male continued to type up his English essay.

__________________________________________

In the other class, both Mingyu and Minghao were working on their shared assignment. "Were you still trying to clean up when we arrived?" Minghao questioned, remembering how Mingyu was running around his apartment still. "Maybe" the brunette quickly said before tending to the work. Minghao jokingly rolled his eyes "You should clean more often" he mentioned. "I'm trying" Mingyu whined.

"Anyways did you enjoy the hangout?" the mullet boy asked. "Yeah, it was pretty enjoyable" Mingyu honestly said, nodding a bit while stating that. "Sorry that Wonwoo fell asleep. You guys seemed to bond over video games though" Minghao smiled, moving his focus back to typing about his photos. "I mean, I at least we feel like we got somewhat closer" Mingyu turned to his class partner, smiling a bit.

"That's good" Minghao replied. Both then went silent and put their focus on the assignment. 'Maybe I'll try the note thing again' Mingyu thought to himself. He wanted to get to know Wonwoo more and hopefully build some kind of relationship, whether it was friendship or more. He was determined with the other male.

"This assignment will be due in two days!" the teacher stated, taking a seat and going back onto the laptop marking assignments. Mingyu and Minghao trusted each other with work. They also both agreed to share the information tomorrow.

__________________________________________

Time flew by and it was time for Mingyu's shift to start. As usual he headed over to the cafe, greet his hyungs, changes into his uniform and go to his position. Luckily, it seemed like a slow day so Mingyu wouldn't be working much. Especially since the weather is getting colder, people are probably home right away.

A few minutes into the brunette's shift, Wonwoo walked in. His hair is slightly messy from the wind and cheeks with a pink tint. The boy looked adorable, especially with his oversized white hoodie with the same black ripped jeans. At least, Mingyu thought that Wonwoo looked adorable.

The raven black hair male walked up to the counter as usual, asking for his order. Mingyu turned to make it, using disposable cups. The brunette thought about writing his phone number on the cup since he never got Wonwoo's. 'Who knows. Maybe Wonwoo will be willing to message first' Mingyu thought. So he wrote his phone number with 'feel free to message me and have a good day :)' on the cup.

"Here you go" Mingyu happily gave the hard-working student his coffee, feeling Wonwoo's cold fingertips brush his hand slightly when grabbing the warm cup. "Thanks" Wonwoo replied, warming his hands up before taking a seat close to the counter. He pulled his laptop out and went to grab his coffee.

That's when Wonwoo finally noticed the writing. He looked a bit confused and turned to Mingyu who smiled at him. Wonwoo immediately looked back at his screen, feeling his face heat up a bit. The raven hair boy took out his phone to message his friend.

**—**

Mingyu just gave me his number on my coffee **:** **Wonwoo**

 **Jun:** Why are you telling me this?

Cause I don't know what to do **:** **Wonwoo**

Do I message him later? **:** **Wonwoo**

 **Jun** **:** Sure, why not? You guys have a few things on common anyways

 **Jun** **:** Maybe he likes you :)

I doubt. He's probably straight **:** **Wonwoo**

 **Jun** **:** Minghao says he's gay. He also says hi

Are you guys on a date? **:** **Wonwoo**

 **Jun** **:** Yeah. Anyways you should talk to him though :)

Sorry for interrupting it hyung and I don't know yet. Bye **:Wonwoo**

**—**

  
Wonwoo put his phone back in his pocket, looking back at the phone number. 'Maybe I'll take the cup home and message him...' Wonwoo thought, feeling his heart raise at how nervous he is to message Mingyu.

__________________________________________

  
Both males finally got home. Mingyu once again walked with Wonwoo, even if it was an awkward silence. The brunette didn't mind walking in silence as long as Wonwoo wasn't going alone. Mingyu was relaxing on the couch, happy to have his part of the project now completed. On the other side, Wonwoo was in a panic. He was debating if he really should message him.

He looked at the cup and hesitantly put in the number, sending a simple 'hey, this is Wonwoo'. After sending that, he put his phone down on his desk before putting his hands over in his face. He can feel the heat from his face radiating onto his cold hands.  
Mingyu was smiling when he noticed Wonwoo actually messaged him. Just within a few seconds however, Wonwoo jumped hearing a notification.

Mingyu replied! He greeted Wonwoo then asked how he was. Simple starter conversation. Mingyu suggested playing 20 questions so that they can learn more about each other. They spent their night doing that until Wonwoo ended it. He stated that he should probably get back to writing his English essay. Mingyu said goodnight and hoped the male would sleep well. This little message made Wonwoo smile before getting back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

_a_ _few_ _days_ _later_

"I don't know if it was a good idea to message him" Wonwoo laughed awkwardly while slightly turned to Jun. "What do you mean?" the silver hair male stopped typing, giving his attention to his friend. "He texts me almost every day now" Wonwoo stated and Jun just shook his head with a smile. "Do you enjoy texting him at least?" he questions causing Wonwoo to have a slight pink tint flush his cheeks.

"Y-yeah. I mean, we talk about our shared interest like video games and such" Wonwoo said while typing a few words onto his document. "Then don't regret it. Also, you two should hang out more" Jun smiled, hoping his and Minghao's plan on getting the two together would happen. He thought about inviting Mingyu over but he wasn't sure if that was weird considering they still don't know each other. Yeah, they talk and got to know each other but Wonwoo still felt like it may be too early in the friendship and awkward in general.

"I don't know, we still aren't really close or anything" Wonwoo softly said with an awkward small smile, his fingers still typing away on the keyboard. "Doesn't matter, you guys can still hang out but I won't force you" Jun patted his back before going back to the assignment. The silver hair male soon started to text Minghao.   
  


__________________________________________

Minghao and Mingyu handed in their assignments, proud of the final product. The brunette was minding his own business as Minghao was messaging. The teacher went out to grab some assignments so the class was left to do whatever. Minghao was talking with Jun about the two males. They seem to still have an awkward feeling and they wanted to help break that barrier.

"So are you and Wonwoo ever going to hang out again?" Minghao asked, looking up from his phone at the brunette. Mingyu just shrugged before tapping his phone screen a few times. "If he feels comfortable around me, I'd enjoy to" the brunette smiled, being genuine. He wouldn't want to force Wonwoo to be in uncomfortable settings. Mingyu also still want to continue to see if writing on coffee would get him somewhere.

Writing his phone number on the cup the first time at least helped him get Wonwoo's number. Ever since he checked in and would talk to the male. 'Who knows, maybe even writing more may get me closer with him' Mingyu thought, snapping out when his game started and started to tap the screen. Minghao just smiled and shook his head, watching Mingyu's fingers rapidly tap the screen to the circles appearing. Just as expected of Mingyu too, he was playing hard mode.   
  


__________________________________________

As a usual weekday for Mingyu, he was scheduled to go in for his shift. He switched from his gray hoodie and jeans into his uniform. "Do you want any help?" Jisoo offered, moving away from the counter where you order. "If you want hyung" Mingyu walked to his spot behind the counter, waiting for a customer. Jisoo decided to stay in uniform but step back and take a break. He thought that if it gets busy then he will assist and help out.

Mingyu served a few customers, giving them their order and wishing a good day. A few minutes passed and Wonwoo finally walked in but he wasn't alone. Jun seemed to come this time with him. Both males walk up to the counter and Mingyu smiles at his friends. "What would you guys like?" he cheerfully asked having his finger over the cash register to input the orders. "One medium chai tea and.." Jun starts off before turning to Wonwoo so that he can order. "One medium espresso" Wonwoo calmly says as usual and Mingyu nods, totalling the amount. The brunette told them their amount and Jun offered to pay. 

The tall male turned around to make the orders. Jisoo decided to make the chai tea as Mingyu made the espresso. The shorter black hair colleague saw Mingyu writing a small message on Wonwoo's cup. "You're writing a note to him?" Jisoo asked, questioning why he would be writing something. "Y-yeah" Mingyu stuttered which made Jisoo smile. "Do you like him?" he whispered to Mingyu and nudged him. The brunette just blushed slightly and Jisoo took that as a 'yes'. Once he was finished writing the little note, he took the chai tea from Jisoo and handed both drinks to his friends. "See you later" Jun waved and smiled while walking to a spot in the cafe to sit. Wonwoo waved at Mingyu and smiled. 

When both sat down, that's when Wonwoo noticed the sharpie writing on his cup again. 'We should hang out together sometime! P.S. you're pretty nice' the note on the cup said. Mingyu didn't want to speak his mind saying he was cute or adorable yet but maybe a hangout invite plus that compliment would work. Wonwoo smiled slightly at the note, not use to hearing nice things from strangers. Jun noticed the other's smile and lightly hit his arm. "What are you smiling at?" the Chinese male asked, crossing his hands with his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. Wonwoo took a sip of his coffee before putting it down, "Nothing' he quickly said and curled into himself slightly. 

The oldest noticed the writing on the cup and smirked. "You should hang out with him. Who knows, maybe he's even asking you out~" Jun teased which made Wonwoo have a slight pink tint appear on his cheeks. "No way. It's probably just a hangout invite.." Wonwoo quietly mentions before his thoughts went off. At the same time, he wasn't sure if it was just hangout. 'He probably doesn't want to date you so it's a hangout' Wonwoo thought to himself. Wonwoo pulled out his silver laptop to work on the assignment. "You want to work now?" Jun started to slouch down to his bag, hesitating a bit. "I mean, I'm going to see I'm just editing my work" Wonwoo stated before sipping his coffee. "Wonwoo, you don't have to work now. Maybe relax a bit?" Jun patted the youngers back, hoping that he won't continue to overwork himself. Wonwoo just sighed but continued to work and Jun helped with editing a bit. 

__________________________________________

When Wonwoo got home, he noticed he got a message. The text was from Mingyu which made Wonwoo have some weird feeling in his stomach. 'Why am I feeling like this?' he questioned himself but brushed it off. He checked the message and it was about the note earlier.

**Mingyu:** Hey, so do you want to hang out maybe this Saturday at the video game cafe?

Wonwoo thought about politely declining to work but then he remembers that Jun said he should relax a bit more. Plus, he enjoyed the hangout last time even if he didn't interact as much. To Wonwoo, it was still enjoyable and he enjoyed Mingyu's presences. Wonwoo replied with a ' _sure_ ' and put his phone in his pocket. He took off his black trench coat and put his black messenger bag down near the door. The moment he took one step, his phone buzzed. His eyes widen and went to check.

**Mingyu:** Cool! What time is good for you?

1:30? **:Wonwoo**

Once again, the raven black hair male turned his phone off, putting the device into his pocket before walking into his kitchen. His phone buzzed again and he took it out, seeing Mingyu replied with 'Sure! See you tomorrow'. He smiled before responding with 'see you'. Something about this is making Wonwoo nervous but in a good way. An exciting kind of nervous that is. He put his phone back and went to finally make some dinner.

His night continued peacefully and he decided to get some rest. Mingyu, on the other hand, was relaxed today since he didn't have any current projects. He was waiting for Saturday to come and to hang out with Wonwoo. He laid in his bed and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Writing notes on the coffee may have been a good idea. He was happy he didn't give up.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days have passed and it was already Saturday. Mingyu continued to make little notes on Wonwoo's coffee that compliments him. The little notes ranged from compliments based on Wonwoo's personality such as hard-working to 'we should play video games more often'. Even one time, Mingyu wrote how Wonwoo seemed cute which made the other feel flustered. When Jun was trying to hint that Mingyu was flirting with him, Wonwoo would just brush it off as a simple compliment or something. He doubts Mingyu likes him even if he feels the same back.

It was a few hours until the set time they planned to meet up so Wonwoo decided to freshen up. He took a shower and fixed himself up, doing his hair and just a bit of makeup to cover his under eye. Over finishing that, he went to his closet to pick out an outfit. A lot of his clothing was mainly skinny jeans that are black or ripped jeans, turtlenecks, oversized hoodies and sweaters. He did have a few oversized shirts as well but he didn't wear them too often. Wonwoo ended up picking black rip jeans with his oversized white hoodie. He then grabbed his circle glasses and decided to eat a snack.

For Mingyu, he also decided to take a morning shower and pick out some simple clothing. He picked out a white dress shirt with a black hoodie that has white outlines of a dinosaur video game plus black jeans. It was something Mingyu didn't wear too often but liked the look on him.

He decided to eat some chips and practice playing video games. The day before, he told Wonwoo that he will pick him up at his apartment. It was something nice Mingyu wanted to do and just walk while chatting with the other male.

__________________________________________

Time passed and Mingyu was on his way to Wonwoo's place. He was surprised when he learned that the raven black hair male lived close to him. The taller knew that they went the same way when walking home but he didn't know that Wonwoo lived just four blocks down the street in another apartment.

Mingyu put his shoes and jacket on before leaving and locking the door to his place. He put his earphones in and played his music. The wind blew into Mingyu's face as he opened the door to the outside and started to walk to Wonwoo's. The surrounding was calm, not too many cars passing and the area didn't seem busy. It was also a nice day overall even though it was cold. Mingyu could feel the wind hit him and his skin feeling colder as his hair moves from the breeze.

The brunette saw the small clean white and sky blue building. He opened the door before putting Wonwoo's apartment pin in to ring him. The door to the lobby opened and he headed in, waiting for Wonwoo who didn't take long to come down. "Hello" the raven hair male greeted as he approached Mingyu. "Hey" the brunette greeted back, smiling at how the older looked adorable in his outfit. Yeah, it was simple but something about seemed cute on Wonwoo to Mingyu. Even Wonwoo found Mingyu cute and attractive in his outfit. Something about it made the male even more appealing. 'No Wonwoo. You just met him, keep calm' he thought to himself. "Let's go?" the older asked as he looks up at Mingyu with his hands in his pocket.

Both leave Wonwoo's complex and start to head towards the cafe that was only six minutes away. The walk was a bit silent until they passed by a pet store. Mingyu immediately stopped to look through the window, seeing the puppies play with each other. Wonwoo was curious about what he was looking at until he went up to the window as well. "They're so cute" Mingyu giggled, watching the puppies jump and play around. He also awed at the kittens that were napping or playing as well.

"Have you ever had any pets?" Mingyu asked the other with a smile, looking back at Wonwoo who was smiling slightly at the animals. "Oh.. uh I'm kind of scared of animals so I never had a pet" his voice shyly says as he watches the kittens more than the puppies. "What about you?" he asked back and Mingyu turned his attention to Wonwoo. "I grew up with a dog actually but I didn't take her with me yet" he started off, "Her name is Aji. Maybe you'll see her one day" he smiled as Wonwoo giggled quietly. "Maybe, that's if I'm not scared to go over" he joked and both laughed.

They decided to continue walking to the cafe after watching the animals. "Would you want a pet?" the brunette curiously asked the raven hair male. Wonwoo never considered having a pet since he was scared even though he does enjoy cats and dogs. "Yeah, maybe a cat or dog but if I were to get a dog it would probably be a small one" he replied. "Maybe I can bring Aji to my house and you can come over one day. If you want to get rid of your fear, I don't mind helping" Mingyu caringly said with a smile that made Wonwoo flustered. "Sure" he smiled back at the brunette.

__________________________________________

The two males finally arrived at the video game cafe. With all the distractions along the way, they were able to get there on the time they wanted to get there. It seemed like a normal cafe on the outside. The sign was black and white with the name 'Energy Boost' and a little cat character. Mingyu opened the door, "After you" his manners letting his 'date' go first. "Thank you" Wonwoo thanked him and went inside, looking around the cafe.

It was a clean white and black concept on the inside. On the side, there were a few stations with cushions and controllers. "Let's eat first and then play some games?" Mingyu suggested as he has his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. The older turned his head and slightly looked up, nodding at Mingyu's suggestion. Mingyu grabs Wonwoo's hand and led him to a table. Wonwoo couldn't help but feel flustered at the gesture. He tried to ignore it and just see it as something else, not as Mingyu likes him. 

"This spot?" Mingyu calmly asked, hoping that Wonwoo doesn't mind the spot he chose, his hand still holding the others. The spot was more isolated but not too far from everyone. "Y-yeah" Wonwoo quietly responds, still freaking out about Mingyu holding his hand. The brunette then realized he was still holding Wonwoo's hand. "Oh s-sorry" he apologized to Wonwoo who said it was fine. Both males took their seat and looked at the menu from afar. 

"What do you want?" the taller offered to get the drinks and pastries. "Oh, I'm just going to have some chai tea" Wonwoo replied as he was about to reach for his wallet until Mingyu spoke up. "It's on me hyung, don't worry" Mingyu smiled and was about to head to the counter. "But M-Mingyu, I should pay you bac-" Wonwoo was about to finish until Mingyu was already waiting for his turn. 

The brunette then came back with the drinks in hand plus a small pastry he got for himself. Mingyu gave Wonwoo his tea and the raven hair thanked him. "No problem and don't worry about paying me back" he smiled before taking a sip from his warm hot chocolate. Wonwoo nodded and started to drink. He still had a question on his mind, what is this anyway? Was it a hangout or did Mingyu just asked him on a date? Wonwoo wanted to know but not assume anything. 

"Is this a hangout Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked, putting his drink away from his mouth but keeping it in hand to warm himself. Mingyu put his drink down and thought. He did want to hang out with Wonwoo but he wasn't sure if it was just a 'hangout' since he really wants to spend time with his 'crush'. "Honest answer?" Mingyu asked, tilting his head with a slight smile. Wonwoo nodded, intrigued by what the younger is going to say.

"It's kind of both? I want to be close with you in a way but I didn't want to blurt out and just say it's a date" Mingyu confessed with a nervous smile as his eyes were wandering around a bit. Wonwoo felt his face heat up a bit and he nodded, looking down at his drink. "I was a bit scared but I want to get to know you too and maybe become close" the older confessed as well as his heart was beating faster. This made Mingyu have a warm smile and grab Wonwoo's hand. "I'm glad it's the same" his honey voice and smile melted the other and made him feel flustered.

"So... is it a date?" Wonwoo asked with a small smile, getting the courage to finally meet Mingyu's chocolate eyes. "I mean if you want to call it that" the taller replied and Wonwoo just nodded. Both of them were happy to just call it that, even if nothing is really happening between them. It gave them both comfort to know that they at least want to become closer. 

Once they finished drinking and eating, both went to the cushion areas to check out some of the games. "Anything you want to play?" Mingyu questioned as he searches through the games available. "This one?" Wonwoo pointed at a two-player adventure game and Mingyu didn't mind. The brunette completely forgot about competing against Wonwoo and just enjoyed the time with him. It was fun playing a two-player game with him. They switched between games every once and a while until it was time go. 

"Do you want to compete at Smash Bros at my house again now?" Mingyu smirked as he suggested that to Wonwoo. "It's on" he replied back and both of them laughed. The walk to Mingyu's house this time wasn't silence and they were both able to just talk. Asking questions to help or just continuously talking about a specific topic. When they got to Mingyu's house they took off their jackets and shoes, the taller put out some snacks and drinks, set up the counsel and started to compete. 

This went on for a while and it was already seven o'clock. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" Mingyu offered so that Wonwoo didn't have to go in the dark, even if he only lived a few blocks away. "Like a s-sleepover?" the older questioned and Mingyu nodded. "You can borrow one of my pyjamas and you could take the bed" the brunette stated but Wonwoo felt bad to kick Mingyu out of his own bed. "Where would you sleep?" he asked and Mingyu shrugged. "The couch?" he replied and Wonwoo quickly suggested something else. "Why don't we just share the bed..?" his face heated up as he fidgeted with his sweater paws. Mingyu found this really adorable and decided to agree to sleep in the same bed. 

They ordered some take out and ate up. "You can wear this" they were in Mingyu's room as the owner was looking through his closet. He showed Wonwoo this long sweater with shorts in case. "Try it on" Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo took the clothing to change in the bathroom. Once he switched, he looked at himself in the mirror. The sweater was kind of big, one side hanging off his shoulder just a bit with sweater paws and it ended mid-thigh. 'There is no point of wearing these shorts' Wonwoo thought, see how they kept falling. 

He stepped out in just his boxers and Mingyu's sweater with his clothing in one arm and Mingyu's shorts in the other. "The shorts don't fit. Hope you don't mind if I just sleep in boxers" Wonwoo's face blushed slightly, handing Mingyu's his shorts and setting his clothes down. The brunette's eyes widen, looking at how good Wonwoo looked in his clothing. Seeing how his sweater stops midway of his milky white thighs and his pale shoulder being a bit exposed. Plus he found the sweater paws adorable. "Mingyu?" the voice snapped him out. "Y-yeah, that's fine" Mingyu quickly responded, his cheeks slowly getting a pink tint. 

Mingyu then changed into some sweatpants and a white plain t-shirt. Wonwoo was just sitting criss-cross on the bed and looking at his phone. "Shall we go to bed?" Mingyu asked, leaning against the bathroom the on suite door frame. "S-sure" Wonwoo stuttered, seeing how attractive Mingyu looked. Both males got into bed, facing away from each other. "Goodnight" Mingyu said and Wonwoo replied with a 'goodnight' as well. The brunette turned off the lights and adjusted himself, facing Wonwoo's back now. He can feel Mingyu's warm breath on his neck but tried to ignore it and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was rising, slightly peeking through the curtains. Wonwoo started to move slightly and his eyes fluttered open. His mind finally adjusting, he realizes he's not in his own bedroom. "huh?" he was confused at first until he remembered everything that happened yesterday. That's when Wonwoo started to feel flustered, remembering their date and seeing the position they are in right now. Mingyu seemed to cuddle Wonwoo in his sleep. The taller's hand around his waist causing his sweater to lift slightly exposing Wonwoo from the waist down. His black boxers being exposed as Mingyu's hand rest on his stomach, close to his side on the bed. 

'Darn, I can't get up, I should probably wait until he wakes up' the older thought to himself, still flustered. Wonwoo decided to just to lay back down and maybe even get a bit more sleep until Mingyu wakes up. As the raven-haired male was about to close his eyes, Mingyu pulled him closer and he made a small groaning noise. Wonwoo's eyes opened again, 'what is he dreaming of?' he wondered. 

Wonwoo decided to try to turn to face Mingyu. Lucky for him, he was able to do and the brunette remained unbothered. He admired the other's feature. His messy brown hair spread out, his more tan skin compared to Wonwoo's pale skin, soft-looking lips, his defined jawline and more. Wonwoo smiled to himself, seeing how peaceful he looked. Even though Mingyu was tall and attractive, he is still adorable and puppy-like. That's what Wonwoo likes about the other male. 

The older's admiration and thoughts were broken when he felt Mingyu move a bit. The arm around his waist pulled Wonwoo closer to the sleeping male. Wonwoo's sweater paws were resting on the brunette's chest. 'So close' was all the raven hair could think about, how close their bodies and faces were. Mingyu's eyes then fluttered open as well, meeting Wonwoo's dark colour eyes. He softly smiled at the other which made the older quickly looked away flustered. "Good morning" his raspy morning voice spoke, keeping his arm around Wonwoo's waist still.

"M-morning" Wonwoo mumbled, trying to hide his flustered face under the sheets. Mingyu giggled at the older's adorable reaction. The taller's giggle made Wonwoo's heart beat faster than it already is. Mingyu yawned before checking the time, nine thirty-three in the morning. Wonwoo then felt shifting until the weight beside was lifted. He peaked his head out a bit from the sheets to see Mingyu's tall thin muscular figure stretching. "Let's go eat breakfast" Mingyu said before finish stretching and heading towards the kitchen. Wonwoo still felt the ghost touch of Mingyu's hand around his waist. To be honest, something about it made his heartbeat and feel flustered. He shook it off and got up to follow Mingyu to the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen Mingyu was taking supplies out the cabinets. "Are you ok with pancakes?" Mingyu asks kneeling and holding the counter, facing Wonwoo for his response. "I'm fine with anything" Wonwoo answers, holding his own arm. The brunette kept looking and taking all the supplies. Once he finished doing that, he started to make the batter and pour it onto a pan. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mingyu quickly went to go see who it is. 

"Oh hey Minghao" Mingyu greeted his close friend. "Hey Mingyu- oh hi Wonwoo" Minghao said with surprise in his tone. He didn't expect to see the other male here. Wonwoo waved and greeted Minghao, his sweater paw sliding down his hand as he waves. "Do you want some pancakes?" Mingyu offered as he flips one of them. "Sure" the Chinese boy responded while taking off his coat and shoes. 

Once Mingyu finished making a plateful of pancakes, everyone gathered around the counter island to eat. "So did Wonwoo sleepover?" Minghao questioned as he cuts his pancake. Mingyu nodded as he chewed, swallowing before answer. "Yeah, we were playing games late so I offered him to stay. Also thanks for helping me clean the day before" the brunette thanked with an awkward smile, slightly embarrassed about having his friend help him keep his own place clean. Wonwoo just stood quietly, eating as he listens to the conversation between the two. 

__________________________________________

After breakfast, Mingyu went to shower to quickly freshen up and change. Wonwoo was probably going to head home after so he just thought of taking a shower in his own home. Wonwoo and Minghao were now left alone waiting for the other. It was silence for a good while until Minghao decided to start some conversation.

"So how was the _'date'_ yesterday?" he teasingly asked with a slight smirk while leaning on the counter. "Oh uh, we played video games and talked mainly which was fun. We may have confessed to each other but I'm not sure" Wonwoo explained while fidgeting with the sweater paws. "Wait what?" Minghao asked with confusion in his voice. "He said it was both a hangout and date. We also both said how we want to be close to each other" the older said and Minghao nodded. "So you guys aren't dating but are aware you guys kinda... like each other?" the mullet boy questioned and Wonwoo responded with an awkward 'kinda?'. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Mingyu suddenly walked in wearing jeans and drying his hair with a towel, shirtless. "Oh I'm just asking Wonwoo about yesterday" Minghao answered Mingyu with a smile. He also answered consider that Wonwoo was too flustered after the brunette walked in. "I-I'm going to go change" the older spoke and started to head to the bedroom. "You can leave the sweater on the bed!" Mingyu exclaimed so that the other could hear him. "Ok, thank you!" he responded.

As Wonwoo was changing, Minghao thought he would quickly ask Mingyu questions. "So are you guys going to go on a second date?" he asked and Mingyu smiled softly. "Hopefully. I'm planning to ask" he responded, the towel rest around his neck. "Planning to make it official" Minghao hummed and Mingyu started to blush a bit. "I h-hope maybe" he nervously said and the Chinese male patted the others back. "I'm sure you guys will work and be adorable together" he told Mingyu, teasing him with the last part a bit.

When Wonwoo was changing he overheard the other males talking. He was happy to hear Mingyu wants to go out again and even date. He lastly put on his oversized white hoodie. 'Don't look like you're flustered and heard everything' Wonwoo whispered to himself, slapping his face lightly before putting his circle glasses on.

"I'm back" Wonwoo walked into the kitchen. "Ok, I'm going to get a sweater and we can do whatever after" Mingyu said, exciting again and heading to the bedroom. "Would you like to hang out with us today?" Minghao offered and Wonwoo thought about it. "I'm not sure, I would probably work" Wonwoo responded tiredly. All the male did was bury himself in work even if he was done, he would continue to work just to make sure it's perfect. Minghao just rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "I'm sure whatever you're working on is already great but if you want to, I won't stop you" he assured the other. 

Mingyu then came back wearing a yellow sweater. "Are you joining us Wonwoo?" he questioned with a smile, looking at the older for a response. "I'd love to but I want to work a bit on my assignments. Maybe another time" he assured the puppy-like male and smiled at the end. Mingyu didn't take it hard or anything. He understood that Wonwoo was a hard worker and he admired that about him. "Ok but if you want to join us later feel free to call us" he placed his hand on the older's shoulder and smiled at him which made Wonwoo's heart beat fast again. 

"We'll walk you out" Minghao said, putting his shoes and coat on. They all put their shoes and coat on before finally heading out. "Thank you for yesterday and having me over" Wonwoo thanked the taller as he was already in position to head the opposite way of the others. "Anytime" Mingyu replied and they said their goodbyes. Wonwoo headed home as both friends walked the other, talking about what they should go do.

On the walk home, Wonwoo couldn't help but think about everything yesterday. Also thinking about the conversation this morning. He knows Mingyu likes him now but he still feels shocked that the male actually wants to date him. When Wonwoo liked someone, they normally didn't like him back. For him, it was always something that was one-sided but he's glad that the brunette feels the same. He couldn't help but also wondered when and why did Mingyu fall for him.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a few days and the new normal for both males were back. Mingyu and Wonwoo texted each other, coffee notes and etc. The coffee notes had more straight forward compliments this time saying how the raven hair male is cute and personality stuff. During these few days, Wonwoo met a new friend in one of his courses, Hansol Vernon Chwe. He moved to Korea during eleventh grade. The older introduced him to Jisoo who was also from America. The two become close and were able to practice Korean more together.

Wonwoo sighed with his earbuds in as he walks to the cafe. He's been so tired and sleeping in sounds good. The paranoia of his tiredness affecting his work and everyday tasks is slowly creeping up on him. He tried not thinking about his assignments and look around. People were wearing coats and some even wearing scarfs, even mittens. The leaves drying up and changing from their vibrant green to dull reds, yellows and oranges. The wind slightly moving his curls, making Wonwoo shiver at the cold hitting his skin. 

He grabbed the cold metal handle of the door and went into the place. Luckily, the place has heating so he was hit with the warm temperature within a few seconds. Wonwoo quickly scanned the place to see where he should sit and there were a few options today. 'People are probably not coming in as much now and just heading home' he thought to himself. It was a nice thing for him though. More spots would be available and there wasn't too much noise. Some days would be busier than others but overall, the noise level today was calm. 

Wonwoo walked over to the line which only had one person ahead of him ordering. He knew the other staff well and they were probably in the back or at home since it's a calm day. "Hello! What would you like today?" the brunette said before realizing who he was serving, his face showing joy. "The usual, medium espresso" Wonwoo replied, pulling his wallet out and paying the amount. Mingyu put the money in the cash register and returned some change back. He then turned around to start making the espresso.

Mingyu was pouring the coffee into the cup. He thought about what to write on it this time. 'Maybe it's time I ask him about a second date or is that too early' he thought to himself, feeling nervous if he should ask or not. His mind then remembered about Minghao saying he should ask if he wants to. So that's exactly what he decided to do. He wrote with the black sharpie, asking if Wonwoo would like to go out for a second time and put a cheerful face. Mingyu then nervously but smiling handed the cup to Wonwoo, "Enjoy". The older thanked him and walked off to take a seat.

Wonwoo proceeded to do his normal routine from there. Put his coffee down on the table, open his bag, pull his PC out and work while drinking. However, something that has been added to his daily routine was now checking his coffee for a message that his crush would leave. As expected, the message was there in sharpie as usual. Wonwoo's fox-like eyes sparkled when he saw what it said. He looked at Mingyu who smiled back at him making his heart flutter. 'I'll text him when I after' Wonwoo thought and softly smiled to himself as he started to type away and drink his coffee. 

__________________________________________

Mingyu went back to change back into his casual clothing since his shift was now over. "So what's happening between you and the coffee guy you write to?" Jisoo teasingly asked with a smile as he leaned against the door frame of the break room. The taller smiled softly to himself while looking down embarrassed, thinking about their relationship. "Well, we're getting somewhere. I'm asking him on a second date I guess" Mingyu replied, looking at up Jisoo who clapped for him. "Good luck, you guys seem cute together. Now go change and rest well" the older said and Mingyu waved back. Jisoo went into the break room as Mingyu continued to head to the washroom to change. 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo just finished his espresso and was planning to head home now. He closed his laptop and put it in his messenger bag. Closing his bag and making sure he has all his belongs, he gets up from his seat and takes his cup to throw it out. As he was heading to the door, he spotted Mingyu leaving as well and he noticed Wonwoo as well. "After you" the taller held the door open and Wonwoo nodded his head with a smile, silently thanking the younger. 

"So what's up?" Mingyu asked, walking side by side with the black raven hair male. "Nothing much. Just been working on some assignments, reading, video games. The usual, what about you?" Wonwoo replied while resting one of his hands on top of the bag while the other holding the strap. "Just been working, school work as well and hanging out" Mingyu answered with his hands in his hoodie pocket, his eyes travelling from the ground to ahead to Wonwoo every once and awhile. 

The walk was silent for a while, both males just listening to the surroundings. "Also, I'd like to go out again" Wonwoo quietly spoke out suddenly. "Wha?" Mingyu questioned, not sure if he heard correctly and if the male was answering about going out again. "I would like to go on a second 'date' with you again" the older repeated louder this time, looking at Mingyu but quickly looking away. Both of their hearts racing from joy, glad that they both want to go out again. 

"Well, where would you like to go for it?" Mingyu moved slightly closer to Wonwoo. The older thought about it, not many places running through his mind. Wonwoo isn't exactly an outdoor person and stayed inside his house most of the time or calm quiet places. "What about my place?" he offered since they been to Mingyu's but haven't gone to his. Mingyu nodded, not minding where they go exactly as long as they get to be together. "What time should I come over?" Mingyu politely asks and Wonwoo shrugged. "My place is normally quite clean and presentable for people so whenever will be fine" he responded, fidgeting with the bag strap a bit. 

"Is two in the afternoon fine?" the brunette checked to see if it's a good time to head over. "Yeah, that's fine" the older smiled and Mingyu smiled back. Their hands suddenly brushed against each other causing both males to get a bit startled and make eye contact. "O-oh, I should get g-going since you're already at your place" the shorter stuttered out feeling flustered by the small contact. "Oh yeah. See you tomorrow" the younger waved and Wonwoo waved back, heading to his house now. 

'I need to stop getting so flustered by all the little things' Wonwoo thought, putting his cold pale hand on his face. His flesh radiated heat and he can already imagine the blush appearing. "What are you doing to me Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo mumbled, looking back to see Mingyu opening the door to the building. He turned around and sighed, continuing to walk home.


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend rolled around quickly and it was the day Mingyu was going over to Wonwoo's place. Even though the older was a pretty clean person, he was freaking out. With the little amount of sleep he had, he still managed to wake up early and clean the whole place. All his clothes were either put away in the closet or in the laundry hamper. His belongings dusted and floors vacuumed clean. Any garbage, plates, cups or anything that happened to be out were put away or thrown out. It was only eleven o clock now and Wonwoo was debating if he should try to sleep just a bit more or go get ready.

' _A little sleep won't hurt_ ' Wonwoo thought, knowing he should probably go get ready but also exhausted and just wanted extra sleep. Since he was already in pyjamas and finished putting his cleaning supplies away, he went to his bedroom. Wonwoo flopped onto his bed and curled up. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off, finally falling asleep. 

Time passed and the black raven hair male finally woke up. He wondered what time it was and checked his phone, 1:27 pm. 'Oh shoot' Wonwoo panicked, quickly getting up and running to the closet. He quickly picked out a quick outfit, something that he could wear comfortably at home or outside. Wonwoo then went to the bathroom to go freshen up and get ready. Doing his normal routine of showering, doing his hair, brushing his teeth and just a bit of makeup to hide his under-eye bags. 

He looked in the mirror at himself. Wonwoo was worried that the outfit didn't look good on him but he didn't have much time. It was already 1:57 pm and Mingyu would be arriving any time right now. He was pacing in his living room and trying to calm down his breathing. However, he started to panic again when he heard a knock on the door. 'Oh no, he's here' Wonwoo looked around, making sure everything looked ok before going to the door. He looked through the eye hole and surely enough, it was Mingyu. Wonwoo opened the door, "Hello" he greeted the tall male who greeted him back with a smile. Mingyu was wearing a large white shirt underneath a black sweater with white dot designs on his arms and a small parental advisory logo on his chest with black slightly baggy pants. 

"C-come in" Wonwoo stuttered, moving aside as he opens the door wider to let Mingyu come in. "Thank you" Mingyu quietly said as he entered the older's house. He looked around and admired the other's house. It was very clean and neatly organized plus it had a cozy vibe to it. "So what would you like to do?" Wonwoo asked as he fidgeted with his hands as Mingyu took off his shoes and coat. 

"What about just watching a movie and relaxing?" Mingyu suggested and Wonwoo nodded, mumbling a little 'sure'. He turned on his television and went to a program that has movies. The brunette joined him in the living room, watching him switch through all different kind of genres. Some movies that popped up were _My Neighbor Totoro, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bird Box, Memoir of a Murderer_ , and many more. "Feel free to sit on the couch and also tell me if you see one you find interesting" the older said, quickly facing Mingyu before turning back to keep his focus on the television. 

"What about that one?" Mingyu pointed and Wonwoo stopped scrolling through. The movie the brunette pointed at was _Spirited Away_. The black raven hair male eye's sparkled at the movie. He used to love watching studio ghibli films but never got to watch this one yet. "Sure" he smiled at Mingyu, passing him to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Mingyu decided to follow him, "Did you use to watch these movies as a kid?" he questioned as he leaned on the island counter. 

"Yeah, I did actually. What about you?" the older asked back as he poured different snacks into different bowls. He had three bowls of chips, popcorn and pretzels. "I did too but never got to this movie, unfortunately. I always hear how good it is" Mingyu replied, grabbing the bowls and bringing them to the living room table to help out. "What would you like to drink?" Wonwoo raised his voice slightly. "Water or soda is fine" he responded, coming back to the kitchen. The older poured some water for himself and some coca-cola, bringing both bottles to the living room with Mingyu following with the cups.

They both sat on the couch comfortably, Wonwoo with his legs up to his chest and Mingyu sitting criss-cross. The older turned the movie on and they started watching, eating snacks and drinking every once and a while. 

__________________________________________

The movie finished and Mingyu quietly clapped as the credits rolled. Wonwoo yawned, "Did you enjoy it?" his voice a bit quiet from the after yawn. Mingyu nodded with a smile as he held one of the couch pillows. Wonwoo smiled back, still holding his knees but now resting his head on them. The older looked at the time, it was 4:30 pm already. "So what do you want to do now?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu thought. "I got video games, other shows or movies, we could go out if you would like" the older gave options for the other so that he wouldn't have to think with no options. 

"What about video games? Even though that's all we ever been doing" Mingyu jokes, laughing a bit which made Wonwoo giggle. "Sure" he got up and set up the console, placing a small basket of video games on the table. Both males looked through the games before deciding on one. The older input the game and sat on the couch. "Get ready to be defeated Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu said in a challenging tone while biting his lip as he looked at the older. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, "Yeah right Kim Mingyu", smirking back the other. 

The whole hour and forty-five minutes were both males laughing and yelling whether it was from victory or losing. Nothing got too extreme since it was obviously just for fun and bonding. They finally decided to take a break and that's when Wonwoo realized. He looked at the time and looked outside. It was already 6:25 pm and since it's already autumn, it looked like the sun was going down. 

"Would you like to stay over and eat something since it seems like it's already getting late?" Wonwoo offered, setting his controller on the table and looking at the younger. "If that's fine with you but I could just head back home" Mingyu awkwardly smiled, feeling bad if he were to stay over. "Whatever you want but if you would like to stay, that's fine" Wonwoo warmly smiled and went to the kitchen. Mingyu followed him and discussed what to have for dinner. They decided to just make something since it's cold outside so it would be nice to eat something hot and ready right away.

"My cooking is probably not that good so sorry if it's bad" Wonwoo apologize ahead of time but Mingyu just smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. It can't be that bad" he reassured the older, "I'll help you" he offered. "We should make... _Chilli?_ " Mingyu suggested and Wonwoo nodded in agreement. It's something delicious and warm to eat when it's cold outside. 

The males were taking out the supplies needed to make the chilli out. Wonwoo was cutting the vegetables for it as Mingyu was handling the ground beef. From there on, Mingyu was helping and teaching Wonwoo what to do. He helped to put the spices into the chilli and added different ingredients. 

__________________________________________

After about an hour to two, it was finally done. Wonwoo grabbed two bowls and gave one to Mingyu. Each male served themselves before going to sit down at the table. Eating in peace with no talking. It wasn't exactly too awkward but not enough to make it super uncomfortable. A few conversations were exchanged like talking about university, jobs and future ambitions. 

Once they were done, they hung out a bit before they decided to head to bed early. "You can take these sweatpants and shirt. Also please take the bed" Wonwoo offered, handing Mingyu the clothing and leaving him in the room before the younger could protest about him sleeping on the couch. Mingyu changed into the clothes he was given and was surprised at how well it fit him. The shirt was oversized on Wonwoo but fit well on Mingyu. 

He looked around seeing how neat and clean the room was. He also noticed how Wonwoo, who normally read large detail chapter books, had some manga series in his room. He even noticed a small figure of a fox which made him smile to himself. The room also had some plushies in it which Mingyu found cute of the male. 

He opened the room door and said goodnight not too loudly but enough for Wonwoo to hear. Or at least Mingyu thought Wonwoo heard. When he noticed there was no response back, he went to the living room just in case. There the brunette found the older fast asleep and curled up under blankets on the couch. He softly smiled at Wonwoo before heading back to the older's room to sleep. When he arrived at the room, he got under the sheets and closed his eyes. Letting himself drift off the dream world and letting himself rest. 


	14. Chapter 14

When Mingyu's eyes opened, confusion hit him right away. He forgot he had slept over at Wonwoo's house until he heard the coffee machine making noise from the kitchen proceed with a knock on the door. "Wonwoo, how have you been?" an unfamiliar but energetic voice exclaimed. "Lower your voice please" Wonwoo replied, "I'm doing fine and you?" he softly spoke. The voices were soft and slightly muffled by the closed bedroom door. He could also hear chairs shifting and that's when the footsteps stopped. 

Mingyu decided to open the bedroom and go to the kitchen to see what's happening. When he entered, he saw Wonwoo sitting across a blonde male while drinking coffee. "Who's that Wonwoo?" the older asked while making a confused face. The raven hair turned around to see Mingyu standing near him. "Oh, that's Mingyu. This is Soonyoung" he responded and the other males shook hands, greeting each other. "Are you Wonwoo's roommate or..?" Soonyoung dragged out the 'or' teasingly. 

"Oh I'm his.. date" Mingyu replied, awkwardly laughing and scratching the back of his neck. Wonwoo felt his face heat up and started to fidget with his hands again. "Did you have a one night stand?!" Soonyoung exclaim with confusion on his face, standing up with his hands on the table. "Hyung- no! he isn't. Ohmygod" Wonwoo started to feel flustered at the assumption and put his hands over his face, his elbows on the table. Mingyu was laughing from embarrassment but still found the situation funny. 

"He just stayed over. We also slept in different places" Wonwoo explain and Soonyoung made an 'oh' face before sitting back down. "Ok," he sipped his coffee, "Well glad to know Wonwoo found someone" he smiled. "I d-don't know if we're d-dating but yeah" he stuttered, looking at Mingyu unsure. Sooyoung inhaled, "Mingyu, do you like him?" he looked at the brunette. "Yes" he nodded and pulled a chair out to sit next to Wonwoo. "Do you like Mingyu?" he then turned to Wonwoo for his answer. "Y-yeah" the raven hair male responded, feeling his stomach turn and his heartbeat fast at what's happening. 

"Now just make it official" the older smirk and sipped his coffee again. "Hyung- I don't think it's that simple" Wonwoo face palms and just drinks his espresso. Mingyu couldn't help but let out a little laugh again. "Anyway's what's been happening in your life?" he asked the blonde hair male. "Well, you know, got a pretty stable fun job, doing dance as a job and something I love, got an adorable boyfriend" he got up, putting his empty cup in the sink. 

"Oh, that's good. Who's your boyfriend anyway?" Wonwoo politely asked, finishing his cup and joining Soonyoung behind the counter. "Do you know Lee Jihoon?" he questioned and Mingyu's eyes widened. "I do" Mingyu suddenly spoke and Soonyoung tilted his head. "He used to be my roommate" he explained and Soonyoung finally asked the question Mingyu thought about. "Were you the guy he chased with a guitar trying to hit you?" he asked, smiling trying not to hold a laugh. Wonwoo, who was making french toasts for everyone, stopped for a second to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah that was me" he responded with slight embarrassment in his tone. Soonyoung started to go into a fit of laughter as Wonwoo questioned everything. "What happened?" the raven hair male mumbled. "Before I met you I had a roommate who I was trying to be friendly with and he got annoyed with me one day, so I got chased with by a guitar" he explained and Wonwoo started to laugh a bit as well. He was more embarrassed when the older was laughing at him but he smiled when Wonwoo was the one laughing. 

"Well, maybe I should bring Jihoon over one day when Mingyu is here" Soonyoung joked, taking a seat at the table again. "Oh, I'll make sure to stay home" the other replied, watching as Wonwoo walked over. "Here you go" he placed plates of french toast in front of both males. He then sat down himself with the plate in front of him. Both Soonyoung and Mingyu thanked Wonwoo before starting to eat. 

__________________________________________ **  
**

Once they finished, the plates were put into the dishwasher and both males went to get ready. Afternoon plans were made and Wonwoo invited Mingyu with his Soonyoung's permission. The blonde male was okay with it and they decided on what to do. "What about laser tag?" Soonyoung suggested with excitement. Mingyu also seemed excited and agreed while Wonwoo seemed a bit nervous but still agreed since the others were hyped to go. The blonde male then called his boyfriend if he would like to join. He was surprised when Jihoon said yes since he normally tells the older that he is too busy.

As soon as everyone was ready to leave, they headed out and started to make their way to the building which was only a few subway stops away. It was about a fifteen to twenty-five-minute ride before they arrived there. Soonyoung ran the moment he saw Jihoon standing in front on his phone. "Get off me hyung" Jihoon whined as the blonde male smothered the small male in a hug. Wonwoo and Mingyu laughed as they walked side by side, seeing the couple in front of them. 

The brunette couldn't help but feel a bit anxious seeing Jihoon again, especially after the guitar incident. "Hey Jihoon" Wonwoo greeted and the black hair male was finally able to pry his boyfriend off him, then greeting him. "Hey Jihoon" Mingyu greeted awkwardly and Jihoon just narrowed his eyes a bit. "Hi Mingyu" his tone was plain and he stayed close to Soonyoung. 

"Shall we go in?" Wonwoo tried to make it a bit less awkward, looking at everyone to see their answers. "Let's goooo" Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hand and running into the building. "Sooyoung-" was all the shorter exclaimed while being dragged into the place. Wonwoo shook his head, smiling to himself before looking up at Mingyu who seemed to find it amusing as well. "Let's go?" he asked and Mingyu nodded, both males walking into in. 


	15. Chapter 15

Both tall males walked in to see Soonyoung eagerly waiting for them with Jihoon who looked tired out already. "Come on" the blonde started to lead the group to the line of people waiting for their groups to go. Most people in line were either little kids, pre-teens, teenagers and a small number of adults. The group of four happened to be apart of that number. Another group of adults was in front of them and Soonyoung decided to talk with them since they're probably going to go with them into the laser tag zone. 

They introduced themselves to each other, learning everyone's names. The adults, except for one who was still seventeen, are Seokmin, Seungkwan and Chan. "It's nice to meet you guys" Mingyu shook their hands and smiled. The groups seemed to get along quite well and easily befriended each other. 

By the time it took them to all befriend and have fun just in line, they were called in by the worker. "One time will have an extra member but please divide into two. One team is red and the other blue" the dark blue-gray hair employee explained, pointing to each both sides with one having red equipment and the other blue. Mingyu, Seokmin, Chan and Soonyoung were on team blue while Seungkwan, Jihoon and Wonwoo were on team red. "You're going down" Soonyoung claimed in a challenging tone. Most of the team rolled their eyes but Wonwoo. "Yeah sure. We'll see" Seungkwan said with attitude, already pretending to load his gun. 

One the employee checked if it was cleared, he gave the go. "Are you guys ready?" Jungwoo eagerly said, trying to hype them up. Team blue replied with a hyper yes while team red nodded. "You have 15 seconds to run and get a position. Go!" the tall thin male said and the teams went in, running in different directions. Each team stuck to a side before each of them running off on their own. After the fifteen seconds were up, an alarm sound was heard indicating the game has officially started. (a/n: it's been a while since I played laser tag so I can't really remember but hopefully, I could play it again for my upcoming birthday lol)

As Wonwoo was walking around looking for people, he was able to hear some laughs mixed with screams and the sound of people being hit. Mingyu was in the same situation of trying to find people but only hears sounds from other places. "LEE CHAN GET BACK HERE" echoed through the hall as Seungkwan chased the younger down who was laughing. The others couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. 

Mingyu continues to walk around until he heard footsteps. He stopped and aimed his gun, looking around him to see if he could find anyone. Seokmin came around the corner and both of them got startled, trying to shoot each other. "Oh it's just you" Seokmin laughs and puts his gun down. Mingyu laughed along as he put his gun down while shaking his head. "Stay together for now?" the taller offered and Seokmin agreed.   
  
"HA" Seungkwan exclaimed as he finally shot Chan before running off. "I'm going to get you back hyung" Chan chased the older while the blonde ran away. Soon later, Wonwoo was able to find Soonyoung but made sure to stay hidden. His hyung seemed to be looking around and keeping guard with his gun aimed. "One.. two.. three," Wonwoo thought and shot the blonde male. "I've been hit!" he exclaimed before dramatically falling to the floor. Jihoon happened to be walking by and his boyfriend noticed. "I always loved you my little Jihoon" he gasped before closing his eyes. Jihoon shook his head before shooting him and running off. 

"JIHOON I TRUSTED YOU" his boyfriend chased the smaller male, Jihoon laughing at the older. Mingyu was able to shoot the shorter in the process of his escape since he was able to spot the boy running away. Jihoon sighed and looked around before running again from Soonyoung. The chase between all friends continued for a good awhile. Each of them searching again for someone to get points off of. The first round out of three was won by blue, mainly from Chan getting Seungkwan. They went back for the second round. 

"Go!" Jungwoo exclaimed and the teams ran out again into the game area. The second round, however, felt like it went by quick. Each team member was able to find each other quite easily and everyone picked someone to go after. It was quite similar to last around with Chan chasing Seungkwan, Jihoon and Soonyoung, Seokmin and Mingyu teaming up and Wonwoo going around solo trying to find people. This time, red was able to the round and everyone went back again.

Lucas, Jungwoo's friend, was there chatting him up. He was distracted until he noticed the players were waiting for him to announce the round has started. "I'm so sorry" Jungwoo bowed slightly in an apologetic manner. "GO!" Luca yelled eagerly and they went off while Jungwoo was scolding Lucas calmly. 

Just like the first round, everyone went in opposite ones and losing each other. Seokmin and Mingyu stuck together again until the older of the two was chased by Seungkwan. After that, the brunette was stuck to search alone. Wonwoo found a high platform to hide where no one would be able to see him. He got into position and aimed the gun while having one foot on the ground and his other leg resting on the platform. 

His senses were on alert when he heard footsteps. At first, he stayed back a bit to make sure whoever is coming won't spot him. That was when the taller approached into his sight. Wonwoo tried to scoot closer to the edge to move his angle so that he could shoot and get a point. Unfortunately for Wonwoo, he scooted too much to the edge and lost his balance. "w-woah" the older quietly mumbled as he fell. Mingyu gasped as he felt the weight fall on top of him. Wonwoo groaned slightly as he sat up and Mingyu lifted his upper half-up, resting on his elbows. That's when the older realized he was now sitting on the brunette's stomach with his legs on each side as Mingyu was below him. 

"I'm so sorry" he quickly apologized, about to get off the other male before a hand grabbed his arm. "It's fine, don't worry" he smiled making Wonwoo suddenly feel flustered. The two of them maintained eye contact for a few seconds, staying in that position with Mingyu still holding his arm. Without really thinking, Mingyu started sitting up more until he was levelled with Wonwoo's eyes. Without hesitation, the brunette made the first move in moving closer and the older finally closed the gap. Their lips locked and it felt like there was a spark, both males enjoying the moment. Mingyu's arms made their way around Wonwoo's waist and the other wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. It was a short but soft and gentle kiss with feelings. 

Both males then pushed away, Mingyu softly smiling as he looked into Wonwoo's eyes who was flustered. The black raven hair male felt all warm and melted inside. A few seconds after, Mingyu's vest lights flashed indicating he got shot. "Get a room" Seungkwan jokingly said as he put his gun down while walking off to find the others. Both males got up, feeling a bit awkward after the younger's comment. 

Mingyu awkwardly laughed, "So uh, this probably isn't the most romantic moment but would you like to be my boyfriend?" he bit his lip in anticipation for the older's answer. "I'd love to" the other replied, fidgeting slightly with the gun while looking down. The taller chuckled and ruffled his hair before giving the other a peck on the forehead. Soon enough, his vest was flashing again. "Wait what-" he was confused until he saw Wonwoo laughing as he ran off into the darkness of the room. "Get back here!" the brunette exclaimed, chasing after the older. 


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend was over and when the game ended they exchanged contacts to keep in touch. The group also went to a nearby diner to eat a snack. Talking for a bit, Wonwoo learned that Seungkwan started to date his friend not too long ago and that Mingyu knew Vernon as well. No one else knew that both Mingyu and Wonwoo started to date however. It was something they would keep for themselves for now since they don't feel like they have to release the news. 

Classes just finished and students were exiting to either go hangout, home or to work. Minghao and Mingyu decided to hang out for a bit until it was time for the brunette to go to his shift. "So how was your weekend with Wonwoo?" the Chinese male asked while quickly sending a message to his boyfriend before putting it away. "Pretty well. It was fun and nice plus I met some of his friends" he replied with joy in his tone as he was putting one of his notebooks into his bag. From afar Mingyu noticed his boyfriend wearing his white turtle neck with black jeans, beige orange coat and his circle glasses. The older would sometimes wear his glasses or not but regardless Mingyu found him adorable. 

Wonwoo looked over and noticed Mingyu waving at him. The older warmly smiled and started to head over to the two friends. "Hey Wonwoo" Minghao greeted his hyung as Wonwoo walked next to Mingyu. "Hey Wonu" the taller greeted as he put his arm around the black raven hair male's shoulders. "You guys got close" the mullet boy teased and just to extend that point, Mingyu purposely gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. The older blushed, the cold autumn temperature leaving his body being filled with the new warm feeling. He decided to lean up slightly and give the taller a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Wait how close did you guys get?" the youngest questioned, feeling confused about what exactly happened during the weekend. "Oh, we just hung out and perhaps kissed" Wonwoo explained with his cheeks slowly changing to light pink. The brunette pulled his lover closer as his best friend was still in shock. "You finally did it" Minghao praised the taller for finally asking his crush out. "He has been crushing on you since he first saw you in that cafe" the younger purposely trying to embarrass Mingyu and it worked. "Minghao!" he nudged the Chinese male in the arm for exposing him. 

"Hey guys!" Jun called out as he lightly jogged over to the group of friends. The group greets the older male as he goes to Minghao, walking next to him with an arm around his waist. Jun scans both Wonwoo and Mingyu before smirking. "So did you guys finally get together?" he teased and both males nodded in respond. On the way to the cafe, the group of friends were just talking about university, work, and what they want to do after finishing university. Most of them just wanted to find a stable job and just themselves together. 

"Well, we're going to meet Sicheng and Yuta. See you guys later" Minghao waved and Jun said his goodbyes as well before walking away together. From the outside, the cafe seemed to be slightly busy and Mingyu sighed, Wonwoo patting him on the back with a soft smile. The brunette just tried to think positive today that he won't be working alone and how maybe the shift will feel like he only got the work done in forty-five minutes instead of five hours. "After you" Mingyu opened the door and Wonwoo thanked him as he walked through. 

Just like from the look outside, the cafe was quite a nosy place today which Wonwoo was slightly sad about since he enjoyed the silence it normally is. "Have a good shift" the raven hair male wished to the taller and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks" Mingyu smiled at his lover and ruffling Wonwoo's hair a bit. He then proceeds to go behind the counter and went to the bathroom to get ready. Wonwoo looked around and managed to find an empty seat, quickly speed walking towards it so no one else took it. He then took his seat and pulled his belongings out, starting to work away. 

Mingyu then walked out in his uniform and saw that Jeonghan was on the job today. "Hey" the brunette greeted him before going to his side to take customers. After Jeonghan served his customer, he greeted the younger. "How was your weekend?" the blonde male asked the younger before more people come. "It was good, pretty fun" he replied and asked about Jeonghan's weekend. "It was pretty chill. Seungcheol and Jisoo invited me to go drinking so that was interesting" he explained and both laughed a bit before someone came up to the counter.

Once the number of people coming in calmed down, Mingyu looked over to Wonwoo who seemed to be almost falling asleep while typing. That's when the brunette decided to make his normal espresso and bring it over to him. "Hey Jeonghan, can I make someone a coffee for them? I'll pay out of my pocket" Mingyu offered and the blonde male didn't mind. He turned around and started to make it. When it was done, he poured the coffee into the cup and pulled out the sharpie. Jeonghan noticed and looked over to Wonwoo, "Is it for me?" he pointed at the male on his laptop. Mingyu nodded and Jeonghan smiled "You don't have to pay, just don't tell Seungcheol or Jisoo" he whispered. 

Mingyu walked over and stood beside Wonwoo holding the cup. The older looked up at him and the coffee. "For you" he smiled and Wonwoo took the coffee, thanking him and smiling. He read the note that said 'You look tired and it seems like you need some <3'. Mingyu took a seat in front of him and watched as Wonwoo sipped the coffee. "How's your work going?" the brunette decided to ask, putting his head on his hand with his elbow resting on the table. "Just fine, almost done. What about your shift?" he asked in return while talking another gulp. Mingyu stretched his arms out a bit, "A bit exhausting but fine". The two talk a bit and laugh until Jeonghan calls Mingyu back over to work. "I'll see you after my shift" he said, getting up and Wonwoo waves. 

After a few a while, Mingyu's shift was finally over. As he was about to walk away to go change, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey so we're going to have a Halloween party and I was wondering if you and your boyfriend would like to come?" Jeonghan invited and Mingyu happily agreed. "It sounds fun! I'll ask Wonwoo and I'll let you know if he's joining" he replied in a cheerful tone but both exchanged their goodbyes. He went to the back and changed before going back to the public area. "Let's go?" Mingyu asked as he placed a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. The raven hair male looked up and nodded, packing his belongings. 

Both males leave the cafe and start to walk home together while holding hands. "So Wonwoo" Mingyu started off and Wonwoo curiously looked at him. "Jeonghan, the guy I was working with today, is inviting us to a Halloween party. I was wondering if you'd like to go?" his calm honey voice asked. Wonwoo isn't exactly a party person but they all have common friends so he didn't mind too much. "Sure, I'll go" he replied after thinking for a bit and Mingyu softly smiled. "Will you help me pick my outfit?~" Mingyu teased and Wonwoo giggles while shaking his head. "If you _really_ need help, maybe" he responded and they stopped walking. 

They were already at the normal part where they would split ways. "I'll see you tomorrow" Mingyu pulling Wonwoo closer to him. "See you" Wonwoo said back before the lovers give each a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. They wave goodbye before heading opposite ways, each reaching home in a matter of a few minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

About a week had passed and it was almost the day of the Halloween party in just another week. Mingyu texted Wonwoo if he would like to come over and hang out, plus discuss costumes for the party. Wonwoo put on his black long coat with his regular black converses before locking up and heading over to Mingyu's place. When he stepped out, the cold autumn breeze hit him. The cold surrounding him and making his body freeze a bit even though he made sure to layer. Wonwoo zipped up his jacket and kept his hands in his pocket as he made his way over to the younger's house. 

When he arrived, he grabbed the equally cold handle and opened the door to the lobby before heading up to Mingyu's apartment. He knocked on the door and within a few seconds, the brunette answered. "Come in" Mingyu opened the door wider and Wonwoo thanked him as he entered his place. He took his shoes and jacket off before following Mingyu into his room. The brunette then laid on his bed and patted the side next to him before turning to the laptop in front of him. Wonwoo laid down beside him and looking at the screen. The tab open read 'Halloween costumes' and he turned to Mingyu who had excitement written on his face. 

"So I was thinking of some ideas and if you see anything you like, let me know" Mingyu said, scootching closer to Wonwoo as he scrolls through the photos. "What if I want it to be a surprise Gyu?" Wonwoo teased knowing that Mingyu was eager about what everyone was going to dress as and was trying to figure out. "Then surprise me Wonu~" Mingyu teased back with a smile and Wonwoo giggled. As Mingyu was scrolling, Wonwoo made sure to get some ideas. A lot of the costumes were your basic ones such as being a cat, ghost, Frankenstein, vampire, zombie and more. 

He thought of one idea for a costume and decided to keep it for himself. Now he would just have to put the whole thing together. Mingyu kept scrolling, trying to get an idea for himself. When he looked at Wonwoo, the older seemed to be thinking and smiling with satisfaction. As he continued to scroll, he finally got his idea as well. "So do you have an idea?" Wonwoo curiously asked when he noticed Mingyu stopped scrolling. "Yup! What about you?" the puppy-like male returned the question while tilting his head slightly as he looked at his boyfriend. Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu closed the laptop. 

"Do you want to go out and shop for our ideas now?" the brunette suggested, laying down and resting his head on his nice tone muscular arms. It was a few days before the party and it was only early afternoon so it wouldn't hurt to already shop for their costumes. "Sure" Wonwoo nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go" the taller hopped off the bed and Wonwoo following him back to the door. They changed into their outdoor clothing and started to make their way to some places to buy Halloween accessories and clothing. 

__________________________________________

As they were at the store, both makes were looking in similar sections. "Are you copying my idea?" the taller joked as he noticed Wonwoo looking in the same areas and picking up similar items. "Who knows? We'll find out in a week I guess" he replied and both males laugh while they continue to look for any other supplies they would need. Both bought capes, fake blood and vintage formal clothing. Mingyu, however, bought fangs while Wonwoo bought a mask and some makeup. The brunette also bought a bag of candy that he would probably eat half the bag himself. 

"Are you done?" Wonwoo asked as he looked over at Mingyu who had a cart half to 3/4 quarters full. He nodded, "What about you?" he brought his cart with him closer to the older. Wonwoo replied with a nod. Both start to make their way to the cashier which luckily only had one person in line. 

Soon enough, it was finally their turns. Wonwoo went first to pay since he didn't have too many items. He thanked the woman after paying and taking his buy with the items with him. Mingyu then placed his stuff on the conveyor belt, each empty being brought closer to the employee. She scanned each item as the brunette was taking his wallet out. "Is this candy for you or the trick or treaters?" she joked around trying to spark friendly conversation. "Who knows" Mingyu joked back and both giggled a bit. Wonwoo just awkwardly smiled not really knowing what to do in this situation. The brunette paid and took his bags with him, thanking and wishing the employee a nice day. 

On the way out, Mingyu noticed Wonwoo being a bit nervous and awkward. He decided to hold the other male's hand which made the older lookup in a bit of surprise. "You ok?" he calmly and caringly asked the other. Wonwoo shyly nodded and gave his boyfriend a small smile. Mingyu decided to take the lead and guide them to a cafe for some treats. There was a nearby cafe that got good reviews and he wanted to bring the other there for awhile so why not now?

When they entered, the place was quiet and calm with most people reading, working, socializing with someone or on their phones. The employees seemed happy and soft-spoken but not too quiet which was nice. "You want anything? My treat" Mingyu stated now allowing an option for Wonwoo to pay for anything. "It's fine Gyu, I can buy myself a tea" the older tried to protest but the younger didn't seem to listen. The puppy-like male went up to the employee since no one was in line and placed an order for chai tea and a regular medium coffee. "Coming right up" the male smiled and turned around to make the orders. When he finished, he called over Mingyu and the younger thanked him before taking the drinks.   
  
"Here, drink up, it will keep you warm when we go out" he handed Wonwoo the cup of chai tea and the blushing male thanked his boyfriend before taking a sip. Mingyu smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was, drinking with two hands on the cup and his face having a tint of blush due to the cold of just walking from the store to the cafe. "Stop staring at me" Wonwoo whined with a soft smile while gently pushing the younger with one hand, making Mingyu smile while biting his lip.

__________________________________________

When they arrived at Mingyu's house, their drinks were finished and the warm feeling in their stomach radiating to the rest of their bodies. The cups were thrown away and Mingyu got a large blanket. Wonwoo was sitting on the couch watching some television before the taller sat next to him and putting the blanket of both of them. Mingyu then pulled Wonwoo closer into his embrace. "I love you" he mumbled into Wonwoo's black curly hair, kissing his head. "I love you too" Wonwoo softly said back before giving Mingyu a quick kiss on the lips. The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling on the couch and just watching some television.


	18. Chapter 18

Mingyu's phone vibrated and he groaned, waking up to the buzzing noise of it. He swung his arm over to reach his phone on the nightstand. The phone brightness hitting his face as he brought his phone closer to see the notification. Mingyu squinted his eyes, trying to make them focus due to still being used to the dark yet dim-lit room from the sun peeking through the curtains. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that he's been added to a group chat. It was made yesterday night and someone sent a message in the morning.

_________________

**Halloween Party🎃**

1:37 am

 **Jeonghan:** Heys so is everyone still able to join?

 **Jihoon:** yeah

 **Soonyoung:** yup

 **Seungcheol:** still coming

 **Vernon:** wouldn't miss out 

**Minghao:** ye

 **Jisoo:** What time should we all head over?

 **Jeonghan:** Is 6 pm good with everyone?

 **Jisoo:** I'm fine with that

 **Jihoon:** yeah

 **Seungkwan:** fine with me

 **Wonwoo:** Works with me

...

7:46 am

 **Seungcheol:** Do you need help setting up?

 **Jeonghan:** That would be nice, thank you!

 **Jisoo:** I'll head over and help soon

 **Jeonghan:** thank you so much

I'll bring some snacks or drinks to help **:Mingyu**

_________________

After replying and getting rid of all his notifications, Mingyu decided to go freshen up. He and Wonwoo planned on getting ready together so they can head to the party together afterwards as well. After taking a shower and putting his sweatpants on, he went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Mingyu didn't really feel like making something so he decided to just pour himself some cereal and milk.

As he was enjoying his breakfast, his phone buzzed. Wonwoo texted him asking about what time he should come over. "Whatever time is good for you" he mumbled with cereal in his mouth while typing back to the other. Not too long, Wonwoo texted back letting him know that he will be there at 2 pm. 

In the meantime, he decided to just browse on his phone and put his supplies for his costume out. He placed the clothing on his bed while putting the fake blood and makeup with some makeup remover and cotton pads just in case on the bathroom counter. Excitement ran through Mingyu, hyper about seeing all his friends and just partying. The brunette wouldn't party often so he wanted to stay focus on his school and maintaining his job. Partying was something he didn't do often but did enjoy at times. 

A few hours passed and a knock came from the door. Mingyu quickly walked to the door and opened it. When he opened it, that's when he realized he still forgot to change a shirt on. "Hey" he greeted awkwardly, scratching his nape. "Hi" Wonwoo waved, seeming slightly unphased that Mingyu wasn't wearing a shirt. Mingyu closed the door and Wonwoo made himself at home. "Are you going as a shirtless well tone man?" he joked around as he placed a bag near the brunette's room. "No, that's only for you to see" Mingyu flirted back and Wonwoo just smiled while shaking his head and looking down. 

He slowly walked over to Wonwoo and snaked his hands around the other's waist. The older placed his hands on Mingyu's shoulders. Their foreheads were against each other as they smiled while looking into each other's eyes. Mingyu staring deep into Wonwoo's fox-like hoodie eyes. The other felt fuzzy and joyful inside as he looked into Mingyu's dark sweet eyes. After a few seconds, they connect lips and the sparks came back. 

The same spark that sends a passionate feeling through both of them. This time, they went slightly further with the kiss. Mingyu nibbled on the older's lower lip a bit and Wonwoo gasped a bit at this. The brunette took this chance to explore the other's mouth and deepen the kiss. It continued until both males pulled away to catch their breath. Wonwoo then got out of Mingyu's grasp and smile softly, "Let's go get ready" he said walking to the bag and going into the younger's room. The brunette followed him, slightly confused on how he acted so innocent right after. 

"You can change in the bathroom if you want and I'll change here" Mingyu suggested as he looked at his costume on the bed. "It's fine, we can just change in the same room" Wonwoo plainly said as he turned to face the wall. The brunette felt a bit awkward but didn't mind. They are both dating and they have the same parts so it can't be that bad or weird. Once Mingyu nodded Wonwoo was taking his sweater off, he turned away. He got a glimpse of Wonwoo's small waist and pale body before he turned though. 

Both males put on black formal pants and an old fancy white shirt. Mingyu's shirt had an amulet attached to the cloth on his top while Wonwoo had no amulet with his. The taller then put on the dark velvet vest and the cloak with two buttons and a chain to make sure the cloak stays on his shoulders. The older also put his red vest on which was slightly brighter and had a different pattern. His cloak was different from the younger's and only had his shoulders to hold it up. Wonwoo also bought a mask but didn't put it on yet since he still had to do his makeup. 

"Done changing?" Mingyu questioned so that he didn't suddenly turn around and possibly make the older uncomfortable. "Yup" Wonwoo responded and both turned around. The two males couldn't help but laugh at how they had the same idea. "What a coincidence" Wonwoo commented and Mingyu nodded with a smile as his laugh dialled down. "I'm going to do my makeup now" the raven hair male said as he went towards the bathroom. "I have some makeup and fake blood if you need any" Mingyu commented and the older thanked him. 

Since Wonwoo already put foundation on, it was only the fake scratch, bruises and splattered blood to add. On the other hand, Mingyu didn't put any makeup on so he would have to do a bit more. The two males were doing their own things next to each other. Mingyu was putting on his foundation and concealer to hide any imperfections before applying dark eye shadow. Wonwoo was mixing his colours in order to make blood splatters on his cheeks with a small bruise with a scratch on the other side. After setting the makeup, Wonwoo put his mask on and Mingyu did his hair. The bathroom soon consumed with the scent of hair spray. 

"I think I'm done" Wonwoo said, checking both sides of his face in the mirror and quickly moving his hair to the side. "Same" Mingyu replied and they looked at each other. "Woah- you make an amazing vampire" the older quietly comments as he stared in astonishment at his handsome boyfriend. "Earth to Wonwoo" the younger waved his hand in front of the raven hair male. Wonwoo shook his head slightly, quicking snapping out of his trance. "You look great as well. Delicious enough to eat" Mingyu jokingly used a Dracula tone, making both males laugh. 

The two then went to the kitchen to grab some bottles of soda and chips that they bought for the party. Mingyu took the bottles and Wonwoo grabbed the chips before getting ready and leaving the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

The two were singing and dancing in the car on the way there. Of course, Mingyu was limited with his dance moves and not constantly singing since he needed to focus on driving but he still managed to have fun on the way. Some examples of the songs they were singing and dancing to were _Catallena_ by _Orange Caramel_ , _Dalla Dalla_ by _Itzy_ , _Fancy_ by _Twice,_ and more. 

Since most people are at the drinking age, there will most likely be alcohol but it was discussed beforehand. Jeonghan had made sure everyone was able to find safe ways to head home or would be staying over. Mingyu and Wonwoo talked about who would be the designated driver. Wonwoo didn't really drink alcohol too often and parties weren't exactly his thing, plus he didn't mind being sober and not having any alcohol. Jun and Minghao asked to tag along on the ride back home as well.

After driving for about twenty minutes to half an hour, they arrived at Jeonghan's house. It was a simple but quite nice medium-size house. It was also decorated with jack o lanterns, spider webs and caution tape. "Are you excited?" Mingyu asked as he took the keys out of the car, handing them to Wonwoo. "Yeah. Just hope it won't be too loud but excited to see everyone" the older replied and asked the same question to Mingyu. "I'm excited to see everyone as well and have a good time" he nodded with a smile as he responded. 

Both then get out of the car and Mingyu opened the trunk. Wonwoo took the chips as Mingyu took the bottles before the older closed the trunk and locked the car. They walk up to the door and rang the doorbell. _Ring_ , but no one came yet so they wanted just a little bit for ringing it again. _Ring_ , finally Seungcheol showed up and opened the door, dressed as Chucky the doll. They exchanged greetings, "Sorry, we were still setting up and were in another room. Coming in" the hyung explained and opened the door wider to let them in. 

The inside was also decorated. The stairs leading up had spider webs wrapped around and a creepy painting against the last railing. A mini-jack o lantern with a light inside was flickering by the shoe mat. The door frames had caution tape and a few webs as well. The whole place seemed to be decorated for this holiday. 

"Where should we put the snacks and drinks?" Wonwoo questioned as he started to walk a bit into the hall. "I'll take them" Jisoo, who was dressed as the joker, came from the kitchen and taking them. Jisoo thanked him for bringing the snacks and drinks while Wonwoo thanked him before taking the supplies. 

Jeonghan came to greet the others, "Chan, Hansol and Seungkwan are in the living room if you want to join them. Otherwise, thank you for coming" his angelic voice stated and thanked. The angel-like boy had blood greatly smeared on his face with messy hair. His red jacket covering his blacktop was on except for one sleeve, red track pants and some slip-on shoes. "Ok. Is there anything I can help with" Wonwoo offered but Jeonghan just shook his head with a soft smile. "We're fine. Go have some fun" he led Wonwoo and Mingyu to the living where the three boys were playing a video game. Hansol and Seungkwan on the couch while Chan was sitting on the floor. 

"Mingyu and Wonwoo are here" the blonde tried to get the three youngest's attention. Chan, who was dressed as Pikachu, and Hansol, who was Waldo, were too busy being immersed in the game. Seungkwan, as anpanman, was just watching them and criticizing some of their moves. Jeonghan shook his head and unplug the tv, making all three of them whine. "Oh look, Wonwoo and Mingyu are here" he repeated cheerfully and the youngers waved. He then plugged the tv back in making them cheer. Wonwoo and Mingyu laughed at their reactions and sat on the floor near Chan. 

Soon later, Jun and Minghao showed up. "Mr. Skeleton and Ghost" Jisoo chuckled hysterically, mimicking the Joker. "Hey vampires. Did you plan on matching?" Minghao joked as he and Jun sat next to both males. "Actually, no" Mingyu responding making them both giggling in embarrassment. They started to take as more people arrived. Seokmin arrived but was in the kitchen helping out. He was dressed as a clown which was interesting since there was a lot of laughter coming from the kitchen.

The last two people then arrived, Soonyoung and Jihoon. Jeonghan went to open the door again but couldn't help and burst into laughter. The others couldn't help but take a peek from the kitchen and living. The youngers burst into laughter while the others were trying to hold it in. Jihoon stepped through the door dressed as red Teletubby and Soonyoung was a nutcracker doll. "Can't believe this idiot put this costume in the bag" he mumbled, furrowing his brows and greeting everyone passive-aggressively. "Let's party!" Soonyoung exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and head towards the living room. 

Everyone went to the living room to hang out for a bit while Jeonghan was fixing out some food for dinner. "Dinner's in the kitchen, feel free to eat up now" the zombie boy exclaimed and most of the friends started to head to the kitchen. The group was grabbing food, eating and laughing. Drinks were also sent out like sodas and water but no-alcohol based drinks. 

Once everyone finished eating, that was when Seungcheol brought the alcohol-based drinks. Chan was given a lecture from Jeonghan about not drinking and if he were to, only a sip or two but that's it. The boy lived with Jeonghan and he was like a mother figure to him. Jeonghan offered to take care of him when he asked his parents to move to Seoul since the parents knew each other. Chan still misses his parents but he's glad that he has his hyungs to take care of him. 

Soonyoung opened a beer and took a gulp, "So what should we do?" he questioned excitedly. Seungcheol thought before speaking, "We can play games, put on a movie, music, whatever we normally do when we hangout" he suggested. "We can have a few stations like people who want to watch a movie or play video games and the others would want to do other party likes games. We can also just have music in the background" Jisoo suggested and people agreed. 

"Then let's do that and have fun!"Seokmin smiled and everyone went to what they planned on doing. Drinks and plates being left or taken to where everyone was going. The music started to go on and the room noise level started to increase. 


	20. Chapter 20

Mingyu groaned as he woke up in his bed. He touched his head that felt like it was thumping and hurting badly as if he badly hit it on the wall, a hangover. He noticed his shirt was half and he was only in boxers. That's when he also noticed the sleeping person next to him. There was Wonwoo, who also had no shirt on or boxers. Mingyu's mind started to race and panic, not remembering anything from last night at the moment.

Wonwoo groaned and rolled to lay on his other side, still engulfed in the soft blankets that were keeping him warm. The brunette sat up and tried his hardest to think about yesterday. "Think Kim Mingyu think. What happened last night.." he mumbled to himself quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping body next to him. Then it finally came to mind...

__________________________________________

_Wonwoo followed Mingyu to the video game and movie area first. Four controllers were connected to the box. The people who were there were Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hansol, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Chan. Wonwoo and Seungkwan just decided to watch and not join the argument for controllers. Hansol, Chan, Soonyoung and Seokmin were able to get the first four. "I'm going to beat all of you" Soonyoung confidentially stated and Seungkwan rolled his eyes. The others just laughed it off knowing their hyung probably won't win._

_Just as thought, Soonyoung didn't win any of the games so far but came close a few times. "This game is rigged!" he gave the controller to Mingyu as he stormed off. "Jihoooon" he then called out making the others laugh at the boy. He went to go attack the Teletubby boy who was trying to pry him off. The other group was talking, drinking and playing some games like truth or dare. "Hopefully you're not as bad as Soonyoung" Seungkwan joked around as Soonyoung shot him a glare, the male just waving back with a smile. "Seungkwan!" Soonyoung then exclaimed and the younger ran with his cape flowing._

_"Ok, let's start!" Seokmin said in a hyper tone, raising one of his hands up. As the others were focusing on their game, Wonwoo went to the kitchen. He felt thirsty and decided to get himself a drink of water that is. He decided to bring back a can of beer for Mingyu said he offered to drive and Mingyu doesn't have to worry about being sober._

_"Here" Wonwoo placed the can of beer beside Mingyu on the floor before returning to his spot on the couch. Mingyu mumbled a thank you, keeping his focus on the game. Seungkwan and Wonwoo were commenting on the game, Wonwoo's comments were not as harsh as Seungkwan but they both got a good laugh at least. The others were either too focus to respond or they would just tell them to be quiet so they can focus._

_Finally, the group decided to take a break. Mingyu took a gulp of the beer and scrunched his nice a bit after. Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao decided to take advantage of their break to play a round instead. After the youngers finished their snacks and drinks, they took back the controllers to play. Wonwoo decided to see what the others were doing._

_"So yeah, being with Jisoo as our guide in America was interesting" Seungcheol said followed by laughter. Wonwoo sat on the floor slightly behind Minghao and Jun. "What's happening?" he whispered to Jun, confused on what's currently happening. "Seungcheol hyung is telling us about how he went to America with the other olders" Jun whispered back and Minghao nodded. Mingyu then joined a bit later, sitting next to Wonwoo. He was drinking his second can of beer while Wonwoo was just sipping his soda._

_"Hey, what if we play truth or dare, or spin the bottle?" the silver hair male suggested, speaking out. "Truth or dare sounds fun" Mingyu added and Jisoo nodded in agreement. "Who wants to ask first?" the brunette asked and Jun raised his hand. He looked around the group, debating on who to pick first. "Jeonghan hyung" Jun called out, eyes going to the zombie boy. "Truth" he replied with a smile. Disappointed noises were heard from the group but Jeonghan just ignored it. "Is Jihan real or Jeongcheol?" he questioned, knowing that those three seem to be so close._

_Jeonghan looked at both Seungcheol and Jisoo. "Jeongcheol... but with Jisoo" he smiled at his own answer, making both Seungcheol and Jisoo smile. "Jihoon" the older called out, making the red Teletubby boy look at him. "Dare" he replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "I dare you to... be affection and nice to everyone the whole night" he dared, the others still finding the dares a bit dry. Jihoon rolled his eyes before smiling, "I'd love to be kind to all of you" before giggling. Soonyoung was already hugging him, awing at his boyfriend while the others looked a bit horrified._

_Jihoon then looked around on who to pick next. "Mingyu" he cheerful picked making the younger flinch a bit. Eyes were on him now and he quickly picked an answer. Wonwoo was about to leave, not personally enjoying these kinds of games but decided to stay after Mingyu was called. "Dare" he quickly said and Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung whispered a dare into his boyfriend's ear."Give Wonwoo the tiniest sip of your beer" he started and Mingyu nodded, already knowing he could do this. He already picked up his can and was about to hand it to the other. Then Soonyoung continued what he was whispering."But you have to exchange it through a kiss" he then grinned and Soonyoung slapped his arm eagerly._

_Minghao just rolled his hands, feeling like they're all twelve years old again. Wonwoo's face automatically flushed appeared hearing those words. The brunette couldn't help but blush as well at the dare. The raven hair male scooted closer but was caught off guard when Mingyu pulled him closer. Mingyu then took a sip of beer and nodded to his boyfriend who seemed nervous. They connected lips and after a few seconds, Wonwoo opened his mouth to let the taste of beer take over his mouth and Mingyu's tongue going in. After finally getting that tiny gulp, they pulled away wiping their mouths._

_The circle was clapping and the youngers who were playing video games looked over. "What was the interesting thing that happened?" Seungkwan exclaimed from the couch. "Nothing but meanie kissing" Minghao responded in a slightly bored tone but still smirking. "Meanie?" Mingyu questions, not understanding. "Wonwoo's nickname use to be beanie since he used to wear those a lot" Jun explained to Mingyu, knowing this from being close and attending the same school. The males weren't exactly close but he knew about Wonwoo's nickname. Mingyu made an 'ohh' face._

__________________________________________

His memory then cut off from there. By the time he remembered, he felt the figure next to him move. "Morning" Wonwoo groaned, still laying down under the covers but scooting closer to the other. He looked up at the brunette who still seemed a bit panicked. "We didn't _do_ anything. You vomited on both of us when we got home" the older explained and Mingyu sighed out of relief. 

Wonwoo yesterday did laundry after Mingyu finally went to sleep. After they finally dried at all, he placed the clothing on the kitchen chairs. After that, he just went to bed in his boxers and engulfed himself in the sheets to keep himself warm. Mingyu probably wouldn't have minded if he took one of his hoodies but he felt like it was rude if he did without asking. 

Both males suddenly got shocked by a knock on the door, however. "I'll go check" Mingyu said with a soft smile, giving Wonwoo a peck before getting up. Once he got to the door he looked through the peephole and his heart started to race in a bit of a panic. 

_'Why is my mom suddenly here?!' Mingyu thought as his eyes widen._


	21. Chapter 21

Mingyu quickly but quietly went to his room and opened the closet, immediately picking out a yellow hoodie and light blue jeans. "My mom is outside" he quietly told Wonwoo who started to panic. He grabbed his clothes he wore the previous day when he came to Mingyu's and fixed his hair. The brunette then quickly rushed and opened the door.

"Oh, my little Gyu!" she greeted him with a hug as Mingyu's dog walked into the apartment. "Hi mom and Aji!" he hugged her back and kneeled down. Aji jumped into Mingyu's embrace as he stood up still holding. He was shocked since she normally would run away from him. Wonwoo awkwardly came out and stood far, not sure about what to do. 

"Oh and who's this?" she started to make her way to Wonwoo with a smile. "Are you one of my little Gyu's friends?" Ms. Kim questioned as she looked at the raven hair male. "Mom, this is Wonwoo. Um... he's actually my boyfriend" Mingyu nervously bit his lip as he scratched the back of his neck. "Jeon Wonwoo" he introduced and Ms. Kim pinched Wonwoo's cheeks. "My son has a boyfriend finally" she then pinched Mingyu's cheeks. "Momm" he whined and she laughed as she moved away. 

"I'm so sorry if you wanted me to meet him later" Ms. Kim apologized but Mingyu and Wonwoo assured her that it's ok. "It's fine mom. I was probably going to introduce him to you somebody" he put his arm around Wonwoo's face as he smiled softly at his lover. "Ah you guys are adorable" she awed at them while clapping softly. Aji then suddenly barked at Wonwoo who jumped at the sudden noise. She then stuck her tongue out and Mingyu grabbed the older's hand. "She won't bite, don't worry" he assured as he placed Wonwoo's thin pale hand on Aji's fluffy head. 

Aji then sniffed Wonwoo's hand and licked it happily. Wonwoo giggled at the little dog that seemed to like him. "So mom, why did you decide to drop by?" Mingyu politely asked as he put Aji down to get some water. "I just wanted to drop by to give you some money in case and to make sure everything was ok" she sincerely said as she handed an envelope to her son. "I'll make you guys some lunch so we can get to know each other, then I'll get going" she offered, not letting Mingyu argue otherwise. 

__________________________________________

Mingyu and his mother were cooking lunch together. His mother offered to make kimchi-jjigae for both males. The brunette was cutting the onions as his mother was taking care of the pork and seafood. Wonwoo help set the table, putting the table cloth onto the table and putting needed supplies such as plates, cups, cutlery and such. He then offered to help the Kim's make lunch since he didn't have anything else to do. It was a small thing to do together but they enjoy cooking altogether, chatting and laughing, just enjoying themselves and getting closer. 

Minutes passed and the dish was ready to be served, "Come sit at the table now" Ms. Kim's soft voice announced as she brought the kimchi jjigae to the table. Mingyu and Wonwoo finished putting some of their cooking supplies away and joined Ms. Kim at the table. Each one took their own size of proportions and started to eat. 

"So are you still in contact with your family Wonwoo?" Ms. Kim decided to ask, trying to start up some conversation. "With my mom at least" he replied before taking another bite. "What about your father or any siblings?" she questioned and Wonwoo froze for a split second. "I only have a younger brother and my dad... he passed away in a car crash" he responded with grief and sorrow in his voice. 

Ms. Kim put a hand over Wonwoo's, "I'm sorry to hear that dear. It's hard to know that he's gone but he's still watching over you and I bet he's proud of you" she calmly said and Mingyu pulled his boyfriend into loving relaxing hug. 

After a bit of silence, Wonwoo decided to be the one to break it. "How's your family?" he asked Ms.Kim and she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Mingyu's father is still working and supporting the family, he's doing well. My daughter is also doing quite well and her grades in school are amazing. She does miss her brother sometimes" she mentioned, giggling a bit as she looked at Mingyu. "You have a sister?" Wonwoo questioned to Mingyu. "Yeah, I just don't talk about her a lot I guess" he scratched his nape and the table chuckled. 

The lunch may have been a bit rough and quiet at first but Wonwoo started to feel more comfortable about Ms. Kim. By the time the barrier was broken, everyone was back onto chatting and laughing away. Unfortunately, it was time for Mingyu's mother to leave and head back home to her husband and daughter. 

"Well I should get going," Ms. Kim said as she collected her jacket and wallet before heading to the door to put her shoes on. "One day you should come by and bring Wonwoo" Mingyu's mom mentioned. "I will. See you later mom" he kissed her cheek and she did the same. "See you Wonu" she hugged the other male and he returned it. 

With that, Ms. Kim left and Mingyu shut the door, locking it before turning to Wonwoo. "You doing ok?" he asked as he approached the older and hugged him. "Yeah, was just surprised" he chuckled as they looked at each other in the eye, Mingyu's arms around Wonwoo's slim waist as the older's arms were around Mingyu's neck with their foreheads touching. "She just wanted to make sure I'm fine but she seems like she likes you" the younger happily mentioned with a soft smile, making the other return it before they gave each other a peck on the lips. "I'm glad. Your mother seems very nice and funny" Wonwoo compliments. 


	22. Chapter 22

When Wonwoo got home later that day as Wonwoo was laying down on his bed, he thought about the visit and lunchtime at Mingyu's. His family seems close and caring, spending time even with just his mother was enjoyable. He thought for a bit, 'It's been a while since I called my mother'. That's when Wonwoo decided to check up on her and see how his own family is doing. He turned to lay down on his stomach and decided to dial his mom's number. 

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Just as Wonwoo was about to hang up, the sound of the line being picked up was heard. " _Hello?_ " an angelic voice picked up and Wonwoo happily smiled. "Oh hello Wonu!" his mother greeted with joy. 

────ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟ────

How have you been? **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I've been pretty good, a bit busy with work but overall good! What about you?

I've been... pretty good actually. I made a lot of new friends and doing well in school **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I'm glad to hear that! Have you gotten a job yet?

I've been looking but still deciding **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** Well if you ever need help, let me know

It's fine mom. I'm thinking about applying to this one place though **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I hope you get the job, best of luck!

Thanks mom **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** Has Wonu found his special one yet?~  
  


Actually... yeah **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** Oh my! Who's the lucky man?~

His name is Kim Mingyu. Funny enough we met at a coffee shop I always go to plus he works there, he's close to where I live and attends the same university! He's just kind, handsome and just wonderful- ah sorry, I'm rambling **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** No, it's fine!He sounds great Wonu! I'm glad you're happy with him. Maybe I'll meet him soon?~

Maybe~ **:Wonwoo**

Anyways, how's Bohyuk? **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** He's doing very well in school just like his older brother. Also, he got into that fashion course in the art school he wanted to attend! He's already having agencies scouting him to be their model

Wow, that's amazing! **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** Very! Also Wonwoo...

Yeah mom? **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I'm sorry to mention this on our little catch-up but I was if you would like to join your brother and me to go see your dad. Just to pay him a little visit. You can bring someone with you if you'd like 

Oh y-yeah. I'll join you guys **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** you ok Wonu? 

Y-yeah, I just miss him... **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I know... he's still with us and I'm sure he's proud of you

Thanks mom.. **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I'm sorry my little angel but I have to get going soon. I have a meeting coming up and I need to get ready

Oh ok, I'll see you soon then **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** I'll see you in two weeks, I hope everything goes well

Same for you **:Wonwoo**

 **Mother:** Bye~

Bye **:Wonwoo**

────ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ────

Wonwoo lightly tossed his phone to the side of the bed before hugging one of his plushies. He had some mix feelings of excitement and sadness. The raven black hair male was excited to see his mother and brother plus bringing Mingyu to meet them most likely. At the same time, he was sad thinking about seeing his father. 

He decided to read a book to get his mind away from the sorrow for a bit. Before that, he texted Mingyu asking if he was free in two weeks on Sunday. Luckily, Mingyu was and Wonwoo explained what was happening and if he would like to join. The brunette agreed and the older soft smiled to himself, happy that Mingyu is willing to be there to support him and his family. 

After that, the male continued to read his book to let his mind drift and hours pass.


	23. Chapter 23

It was normal Thursday with the wind breezing and the sun somewhat peeking through the clouds, but not exactly cover most of the sun. Today, it was just a bit sunnier than the average days. Mingyu and Minghao were finishing up another photography assignment at the Chinese boy's house. Both of them on their laptops, Minghao sitting at his desk and Mingyu laying on the other's bed.

"So how have you and Wonwoo been?" Minghao decided to break the silence and started up some conversation. "It's been good. Funny enough, he already met my mom on accident" Mingyu chuckled and his friend seemed surprised. "Wow, that was quick" he laughed and the now silver hair male just said 'yeah' before laughing a bit. 

"I'm going to see his family soon. He wants me to join him to see his dad" Mingyu explained and the Chinese boy made an 'ohh' face. Minghao didn't exactly know about Wonwoo's family except for the seeming absents of his father.

"What about you and Jun?" Mingyu decided to return the question back to his friend. Minghao gave a smile from cheek to cheek and the puppy-like male was confused. "Jun took me to where we went on our first date and it was just nice, having the memories flow" Minghao explained the fluttery and happy feeling in his chest. Mingyu just laughed at the love-struck male before shaking his head slightly and going back to work. 

After a while, the silver-haired boy got bored and looked at his Instagram. Scrolling a bit before checking his profile.

His Instagram has been kind of dry lately. Funny enough, his followers would joke around in his messages and comments saying that he must have forgotten his password or locked himself out. That's when Mingyu had an idea to drop a surprise post. Within a few minutes, it was uploaded.

Minghao happened to take a break a minute later and decided to browse Instagram as well. He saw the post and turned to Mingyu. "And you're shaking your head at me for being love-struck?" he chuckled and the taller laughed with guilt. Guess he's also guilty of being love-struck for his boyfriend as well. 

__________________________________________

Soon enough, 3:30 pm came around and it was time for the silver hair male to head to work. "I should get going but I'll see you later" he closed his laptop and packed his stuff before getting ready. "Alright, see you later" Minghao opened the door for him before exchanging goodbyes, then Mingyu left his complex to the bus stop.

Luckily for him, the bus came a few seconds after. He hopped on, paying the fair and greeting the driver for taking a seat. There was a girl and a guy who were close together, his hand wrapped around her and her head resting on his shoulder. Mingyu smiled to himself as he saw how adorable the couple acted in public. Him and Wonwoo didn't show too much affection in public since Wonwoo still felt a little uncomfortable but he respected that. 

Wonwoo already happened to be at the cafe. He already ordered his usual and was reading a book in the quiet calm peace of the cafe. The dark brunette decided to take a break and checked his phone. He noticed he got an Instagram notification and was confused. 'Mingyu? he never posts, why so sudden' he thought before clicking it open.

He was shocked by the post before laughing to himself. Wonwoo liked the post before reading some of the comments. Their friends commenting on how the couple is finally official, posting it on Instagram, even supportive comments from Mingyu's followers which made him smile. 'He's adorable' the male smiled to himself. 'Maybe I'll surprise him later on social media too' Wonwoo then closed his phone and put it back in his pocket before going back to his book and drinking coffee.

The stop where he would finally get off at came along. Mingyu thanked the driver, making the driver smile since not many people say thank you. He got off and started to walk towards his workplace. The bell rang as the door opened and Seungcheol happened to be on shift today. He waved at the younger before going back to taking the lady's order. 

Mingyu looked around the cafe and a smile formed on his face as he saw the one person he adores so much, _Wonwoo_. The dark brunette finally looked up from his book and waved with a soft smile on his face. Mingyu showed two-finger hearts before going to the back to change and doing his shift. 

Of course, during his shift, he quickly gave a special baked treat he paid for and giving his lover a peck on the cheek before going back to work. Wonwoo held his cheek that Mingyu kissed, soft eyes staring at the male who was now walking away. His shift ended soon and that's when Wonwoo decided to post his little surprise. 

__________________________________________

The younger's shift was finally over and Seungcheol handed him his weekly paycheck. "Have a good evening and say hi to Wonwoo for me. You guys are cute together" Seungcheol lastly commented and Mingyu thanked him before heading to the back and changed. 

When the silver hair male finished changing, he checked his phone to see if he had any important notifications to answer. That's when he also found an Instagram notification about being tagged in a post. He decided to open it up since it was from Wonwoo and like himself, he didn't go on social media much either. 

Mingyu commented and smiled to himself. He forgot that when Wonwoo was dying his hair dark brown that he took that photo from his phone. The taller then put his phone away and went back to the open area. Walking up to Wonwoo and ruffling his soft dark brunette hair. "Ready to leave?" Mingyu asked and the older nodded, closing his book before gathering his belongings. Wonwoo picked up his now empty coffee cup and threw it out. 

The walk home was quiet, but not an awkward quiet. It was more of a nice peaceful silence where it's comfortable. Both males stay close together while holding hands on the leaves move with the autumn wind. They decided to walk to the stop since it was a bit cold to walk. 

The two lovers took a seat on the bus and Mingyu was surprised to find Wonwoo resting his head on his shoulder, just like the couple he saw before. He couldn't help but smile softly to himself. The taller kissed Wonwoo's forehead before resting his head on the older's. "I love you so much" he mumbled to the dark brunette hair male. "I love you too" Wonwoo mumbled back before closing his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Mingyu was looking through his closet on what to wear. Today he would be meeting his boyfriend's family but also to be there and support them. He wanted to wear something formal to be respectful but also not too formal. He talked to Wonwoo about it but he just told the younger to wear something comfortable. Mingyu decided to wear some black jeans and a black sweater turtle neck. 

After he put on the outfit, he quickly finished fixing his hair and doing his makeup before heading to the open area. He grabbed his keys and wallet, placing them into his pocket. Then he put his beige trench coat on and black converses before leaving his place. 

At Wonwoo's place, the older boy just finished getting ready and putting on his outfit. He chose some black jeans with a black sweater that has yellow and white rhombuses and white stripes. Just as he finished getting ready, a knock came from the door. Wonwoo went to open the door to find his smiling cheerful boyfriend standing there.

"Hey Gyu" Wonwoo opened the door more to let Mingyu in. "Hello Wonu" he gave the older a peck on the cheek after he stepped into the place. "Let's go," the dark brunette hair male said before grabbing his keys and wallet. 

Both males left and started to head off to the train station. The train was a bit delayed but finally, the couple got on and were on their way to see Wonwoo's mother and brother. They took their seats since it would be a good few stops before they reaching the meeting point. The plan for today was to visit Wonwoo's father, most likely get lunch and go home afterwards. 

__________________________________________

Finally, the last stop was called and they made their way to the train doors. " _The doors will open on the right_ " the announcer stated and soon the train came to a halt, the doors opening. Wonwoo held Mingyu's hand as they exit and start to make their way outside.

The cemetery where Wonwoo's father is was just a twenty-minute walk from the station. Both walking hand in hand as the older held an umbrella in the other. The day was quite gloomy with the sky being gray and clouds coving the sun. At some point, it will most likely rain during at point in the day. 

Mingyu was a bit worried about his boyfriend since Wonwoo seemed less talkative than usual and he was looking down. "You ok?" his tone filled with concerned as he looked at the dark brunette hair male. Wonwoo didn't seem to respond so Mingyu shook his arm slightly. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine" he then apologized for spacing out. 

Even though Wonwoo knew his mom seemed supportive of him being with Mingyu, he was still a bit scared of his boyfriend meeting his family. There was no reason for this worry but he couldn't help feeling the knot in his stomach. Wonwoo was also a bit sadden since this will be the seventh anniversary of his dad's death. 

They finally arrived at the cemetery where a woman and young man were standing in the distance. She was dressed in a black turtle neck with white pants and a black trenched. The woman had shoulder-length black hair that slightly curled at the end. Her features were slightly similar to Wonwoo's but more feminine. The male was wearing a white hoodie with a black trench coat and black pants. The male's features were quite similar to Wonwoo's features which truly did make them look like brothers. 

As they approached, the lovely woman noticed and smiled. She waved at them and Wonwoo smiled before waving. Mingyu, of course, greeted her as well. "Wonwoo it's been so long! Oh, and you must be Mingyu" she pinched her son's cheek before cheerfully smiling at Mingyu. "Yes, I am Kim Mingyu. It's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed slightly. "This is Bohyuk, Wonwoo's brother, by the way" she stated as his brother moved closer. "It's nice to meet you" Bohyuk greeted Mingyu and he did the same. 

Silence soon fell upon them as they look at Wonwoo's father's grave. Everyone silently praying and giving their own little speech to him. Ms. Jeon had a few tears fall but quickly wiped them away. Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo who seemed to be crying a bit as well. He held his hand and softly smiled at him. The older male just softly smiled back and looked to all his family members. 

After a few moments of silence, Ms. Jeon decided to speak up. "He was a good man. A loving husband and a caring father" sorrow dripping from her voice as she stated this. The Jeon brothers nodded in agreement as Mingyu just said "I'm sure he was" with condolence to the family. "Lots of stories of him" Ms. Jeon smiled up to the boys. Soon then, she was sharing stories of when her husband was alive. 

Stories of how they met, the brothers' childhood, and just funny family stories in general. She didn't want the mood to be too down and Ms. Jeon did a good job of lifting the mood. Soon enough, the once crying family was now laughing as they remembered all the good times. Even if Mingyu wasn't there, he enjoyed listening to the stories and how their family seem close to each other. 

Ms. Jeon then looked at the time on her phone and looked up to everyone. "Oh, you boys must be hungry. Shall we go get lunch?" she offered and Bohyuk nodded his head immediately. The olders laugh at his reaction and the two older boys agreed. "Any restaurants in mind?" she asked. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other, shaking their heads with no particular place in mind. 

"I checked and there is a Korean barbeque place not too far" Ms. Jeon suggested and Bohyuk nodded. "Sounds good" Mingyu nodded as well and looked at Wonwoo. "Sure let's go" he responded. From there, Ms. Jeon led the way to the place she suggested. Mingyu and Wonwoo holding hands as Bohyuk walked along the side of his mother.


	25. Chapter 25

Mingyu and Wonwoo were on the train, heading back home. The younger had a fun time meeting the other's family. During lunch, Mingyu got to know more about them. Bohyuk who seemed quite shy at first started to seem more relax and open.

At first, Wonwoo's brother stayed silent and fidgeted a bit but after he was pretty talkative. He was talking about his university course and upcoming model career. Bohyuk and Wonwoo also talked about their sibling moments of video games, arguments and just normal sibling moments. Ms. Jeon seemed quite happy and pleased to know more about Mingyu. She kept asking the boy questions and was interested. Mingyu found her to be very nice and was happy that Wonwoo has a very close and supporting mother.

"It was really nice to meet your family" Mingyu soft said to Wonwoo who was resting on the younger's shoulder. "I think they were happy to meet you as well" Wonwoo slightly looked up at the silver-haired boy. Mingyu kissed the top of the older's head then resting his head on the others.

Not too many people were on the train today so it was quite quiet. The boys found this a bit shocking since the trains are normally busy on weekends. None the less though, they appreciate the fact it wasn't busy and quiet. They were sharing earbuds while listening to music. The playlist was calm and slow songs that feel relaxing to just listen to and live in the present. 

When they arrived at their stop, Mingyu lightly shook Wonwoo awake and left the train. "Come on, let's go catch the bus" the younger led his sleepy hyung to the bus stop where a bus was luckily pulling up. The hop onto the bus and took their seats. Mingyu had a surprise in mind since Wonwoo seemed a bit more cheerful but also a bit sad. 

__________________________________________

After a few stops, Mingyu led Wonwoo off the bus. "Mingyu, where are we going? This isn't the stop we were supposed to get off at" he started to lecture and complain. "Don't worry Wonu, this is where we _are_ supposed to get off at" Mingyu just smiled back at the male as he continued to lead the way. 

"Here we are" Mingyu stated, looking up at the sign. Wonwoo looked up and his eyes widened a bit but also had a sparkle. "A cat cafe?" he questioned, looking at Mingyu with curiosity. The younger nodded with a smile. "You seemed a bit down so I wanted to bring you somewhere calming" Mingyu explained and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile a bit. 

Wonwoo had to admit that he did feel a bit off and just wanted to lay under the covers of his bed, but Mingyu always comes up with these lovely fun ideas to do instead. Every time he isn't in the mood to do anything, Mingyu is there to get him out and make him feel happy. When Mingyu planned little surprises, he couldn't help but fall more in love with him if that's even possible. 

"Let's go in" Mingyu then said, opening the door for his boyfriend. Wonwoo had a bit of fear when walking in since he still was a bit scared of animals but seeing all the cats also brought him joy. The place seemed clean and well kept plus the cats looked unbothered and healthy. The theme colours were also white, black, pastel blue and pink. 

An older lady walked towards them, "Hello and welcome to nyah nyah cafe" she made a warm welcome. Both males gave a polite greeting back to the older lady. "All I ask for you is to please treat the cats well and follow the rules, otherwise please enjoy your time here" she smiled and led the lovers to table. When they were walking to the table, Mingyu and Wonwoo couldn't help but look at all the cats surrounding them. 

"Take a seat" she placed menus at the table and both boys sat down. "If you'd like anything to eat or drink, let me know. The cat treats are over there" she pointed at a counter filled with cat food. "Thank you" Mingyu thanked her first followed by thanks from Wonwoo. The lady then left off to the section where you could order drinks and food. 

"I'm paying this time" Wonwoo quickly said and got up. "But Won-" Mingyu tried to argue but Wonwoo already went to the lady to order some treats for themselves. The younger just sighed as he saw his boyfriend order stuff. His attention then switched when he felt something against his lower legs. Mingyu looked down to notice a black coat cat with lovely green eyes was purring against him.

Mingyu cooed at the cat, petting the little fluffy creature. The food was done and the lady handed Wonwoo his order. "Enjoy" she cheerfully handed him the order and Wonwoo thanked her while smiling. As he was bringing back the drinks and a treat, he noticed a brown fur cat with white fur along its chin to its stomach was following him. He softly smiled down at the cat and the little animal meowed in response. 

"You made a friend as well?" Mingyu joked as he continued to pet the purring cat that was now on his lap. "Yup," Wonwoo replied, putting the tray of food and drinks onto the table before taking the seat. He started to pet the cat that was now sitting beside him and looking up at him. Wonwoo was a bit taken aback at the cat suddenly jumping on his lap that he himself jumped a bit from being startled. Mingyu laughed at his boyfriend's reaction as he continued to pamper the cat. 

"His little guy reminds me of you" Mingyu mentioned as he picked up his tea, taking a sip. "How so?' the brunette hair male question, tilting his head a bit. The black coat cat also looked up Mingyu, tilting its head slightly. "The calm relaxing feeling it has and the black fur like you're natural hair shade" he giggled as he looked down at the tiny creature in his lap. Wonwoo just blushed a bit, taking a sip of his tea as well to blame his flush face on the hot tea. 

"Well this cat reminds me of you then" Wonwoo added and Mingyu just laughed, questioning the other. "Well, when I first met you, you had brunette hair. You also followed back home, walking with me, then trying to get close to me and non-stop giving me affection" Wonwoo explained as he pointed at the cat purring on his lap happily. Mingyu couldn't help but pout and be flustered at the fact of how true it was. Wonwoo laughed at his boyfriend's reaction and continue to feed affection to the meowing and purring cat. 

The rest of the time at the cafe was the boys playing around with the cats and enjoying their company with each other. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo were taking photos of each with the cats, fonding over the memories they were making. They cooed when the two cats were playing with each other and displaying affection. Even if the older had his day start out with sorrow, this helped him feel better. He appreciated Mingyu so much and wanted to enjoy every moment with him. The same goes with Mingyu to Wonwoo. He appreciated, love and cares for Wonwoo and wants to enjoy every moment with him.


	26. Chapter 26

Final mark projects and exams were starting to come up and people were stressing out. Wonwoo barricaded himself in his room, studying and working away. Mingyu has also been studying but been making sure to get out so that he won't be stuck alone indoors. He's also been convincing Wonwoo to go out so that he won't be alone indoors either or he would at least join him indoors. 

Mingyu had texted Wonwoo asking him if he would want to go out and take a break. Since the hardworking male had his phone on silent, he only answered about forty-five minutes later. His face lit up as he heard a ding, Wonwoo responded with 'yeah, what time?'. He told the other that he'll meet him at Wonwoo's apartment at three-thirty-five in the afternoon.

The younger at the moment was just getting ready for his day. Doing his usual route of eating breakfast, getting ready and changing into his outfit. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was still in his pyjamas and didn't even bother eating breakfast. The older pretty much woke up and let himself wake up a bit before opening his laptop, getting his notepad and doing any assignments.

However, Mingyu wanted to go early and surprise his boyfriend. Plus just spend some extra time with him in general and keep Wonwoo company. So that's exactly what's planning to do, go visit his hardworking boyfriend. After Mingyu put on some black jeans with a light gray hoodie, he went to put his jacket and shoes on. 

He opened the door and locked up before heading down. When the now winter wind hit his face, he got shivers instantly. The seasonal change happened just about two weeks ago but you could already feel the cold change. 'Better zip up my jacket' Mingyu thought to himself and zipped his jacket up. He should probably wear more layers but he still hasn't. More people seemed to be out today. People were either walking their dogs, couple holding hands, or simply just walking on by for other reasons like shopping and such.

__________________________________________

Wonwoo jumped in surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from his desk and made his way to the door. Wonwoo wasn't expecting anyone to drop by so he was a bit anxious. "Hello?" he asked as he opened the door hesitantly. "Raaaa!" Mingyu tackled his boyfriend into an embrace, making Wonwoo shriek. When the older finally gained conscious of the situation, he started to laugh. Realizing it was Mingyu and not some reason person tackling him suddenly.

"Jeez, you scared me" Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu joining him. The younger then attacked Wonwoo with a few kisses before the older was able to escape his leech of a boyfriend. He closed the door and Mingyu took his jacket plus shoes off. The older looked at the time on his phone confused.

"Why are you here so early?" curiosity in his tone. "I wanted to see you! Don't you want to see me?" Mingyu said in an adorable sad tone and purposely pouting. Wonwoo chuckled, "Of course I want to see you. I just didn't expect you to come so early" he wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck as his body was close to the other's. The younger just smiled and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's slim waist. 

Mingyu kissed the dark brunette hair male before looking into his eyes passionately. "Well, I just wanted to spend as much time for you" he then hugged Wonwoo tighter, putting his chin on the other's head. "I also got a surprise later to tell show you" Mingyu stated and Wonwoo was curious about what the surprise could be but also smiled in response. "Well, I also got something to tell you later" the older responded and Mingyu wondered. 

Since Wonwoo's boyfriend came over, he decided to take a break from his studies. He needed the break anyway since he spent most of the night studying then woke up early to continue. They watched TV for a bit then played some video games. Wonwoo still had to get ready so Mingyu decided to cook while his boyfriend was getting ready to go out. The two continued to spend time together at Wonwoo's place until it was 3:30 pm and that's when they planned to go out. 

__________________________________________

As they left Wonwoo's place, that's when the older remembered that Mingyu never actually told him where they were going. "Where are we going?" he questioned as Mingyu led with his hand intertwined with his boyfriend. "A very familiar place" was the only response the older got. 

The route they were taking was all too familiar. Wonwoo had a feeling that he exactly where Mingyu was bringing him to. It was obvious that the younger was leading the boy to the cafe. He wondered why he was leading him to the cafe. Normally Wonwoo would go when Mingyu was working but today was his day off. Maybe he just wanted to bring Wonwoo out again but they been balancing both studies and hangout. Wonwoo was trying to figure out the reason.

Soon enough, they arrived at the cafe. Jisoo smiled and waved from the counter when he saw his two friends enter. "What would you two lovers like?~" he teased as he was ready to input the order into the machine. Mingyu just smiled and rolled his eyes slightly. "Two lattes please hyung" he ordered, paying for both him and Wonwoo. "Coming right up" Joshua nodded as he took the money and turned to make the two lattes for the couple. 

"Here you go, have a nice day!" Jisoo cheerfully wishes good for them. "You too" Mingyu replied with Wonwoo smiling at Jisoo, telling him to have a good day as well. The couple sat where Wonwoo would normally sit when he would be in the cafe. "So why did we come here?" the older giggled a bit as he fidgeted with his drink and slightly looking up at Mingyu. 

"Well," the younger started off and looks into the other's loving eyes. "This is where I first saw you and I thought it would be a little special" he admitted, blush creeping up on both of their faces. "It's very special" the older mumbled, still feeling a little embarrassed about how Mingyu was being so cheesy but cute. Also at the fact, he remembered where he sat every single time. 

Mingyu looked at his boyfriend with a loving gaze and a soft smile, reaching his hand to the other on the table. He placed his larger hand over Wonwoo's and held it, slowly circling his thumb gently. It was something simple but is just relaxing and wasn't a really noticeable way of affection. When the older's face stopped feeling so flushed and warm, he then remembered about Mingyu telling him that he had a surprise. "So what's the surprise you wanted to tell me?" Wonwoo tried to ask.

The silver hair male just shook his head, "I'm not telling you yet" making Wonwoo pout. Suddenly, Seungcheol came out to talk to Jisoo real quick but noticed the couple. He decided to walk over to see them and catch up a bit since he was in. Seungcheol was finishing his last year and was studying hard for his graduation. So were Jisoo and Jeonghan so they had to hire more people and have promotions. 

Mingyu noticed that one of his hyungs were walking over to him and waved. Wonwoo turned to see what he was looking until, realizing it was Seungcheol and waved as well. "How have you two been?" the oldest leaned on Mingyu's chair a bit, looking down at both of them. "Been working hard and burying myself in books" Wonwoo sighed but laughed a bit. "I have been studying as well and trying to work hard" Mingyu answered and Seungcheol patted their backs. "Sounds exhausting. I've been trying to focus as well" he stated.

"Well, I should go back. I'll see you both on your shifts" the oldest left and they all said their goodbyes. That's when Mingyu finally processed what his hyung just said. 'Both on your shifts' he was confused about what he meant since only Mingyu worked at the cafe. Wonwoo chuckled as he noticed the confusion on his boyfriend's face. "Surprise" was all he said with a large grin. "You're going to be working with me" Mingyu questioned and Wonwoo nodded. He just smiled happily, getting to spend more time with the joy of his life.

The boys then enjoyed the rest of their time there until they decided to head home. Mingyu invited Wonwoo to stay over for the night and just relax, take it easy especially since he's been studying so much. I mean, a day off wouldn't kill him. Once they arrived at Mingyu's place, he gave Wonwoo some instructions. When they arrived at his door, his eyes would have to remain closed until Mingyu said he could open them. So when they finally arrived at Mingyu's door, Wonwoo continued to hold his hand and close his hands.

The sound of the keys and the door clicking open was heard. Mingyu helped lead Wonwoo into the place before locking the door. Shoes being taken off and footsteps distancing before returning. "Ok, you can open them now" his honey voice announced and Wonwoo gasped with wide eyes. There in front of him was Mingyu holding a small white fluffy puppy. "We're going to be dog parents to this little girl" the taller giggled and Wonwoo couldn't contain his heart. He hugged his boyfriend and petted the little creature.

Mingyu put her down where she eagerly went around them and jumping. "I want to get Aji a companion and also it was a bit lonely living here alone then she came along" the younger explained as Wonwoo watched her play around them. "That's adorable" Wonwoo hugged Mingyu again, "Like you". They locked lips, the spark going through them as the world felt like it stopped. 

"What should we name her?" Mingyu suddenly asked. Wonwoo thought with him, thinking of names. "Ae-Cha" Wonwoo suggested and Mingyu nodded. "Ae-Cha, a loving daughter. I like it" he complimented his boyfriend's suggested before calling the puppy over by her new name. Ae-Cha barked before wagging her tail and walking over, sitting in front of them with her tongue sticking out. "Just you, me and Ae-Cha" Mingyu chuckled as he kissed Wonwoo's head. The older mumbled what Mingyu just said with a soft smile. 'Just us as a family together' he thought, joy in his heart.

**_The End_ **

****

I hope you all enjoy this book and thank you for reading!


End file.
